


Elysium Lost

by Sylver_deClermont



Series: Elysium [2]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Daemons, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Vampires, Witches, post-Time's Convert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylver_deClermont/pseuds/Sylver_deClermont
Summary: Two years after the events ofNo One's Prince, Baldwin and Estella experience the challenges of a modern vampire marriage and discover why mates should never be separated, while a man from Estella's human past returns bringing unimaginable complications.
Relationships: Baldwin Clairmont/Original Character(s), Baldwin Montclair/OC, Baldwin de Clermont/OC, Baldwin de Clermont/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Elysium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708459
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61
Collections: A discovery of witches





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much love and many thanks to my beautiful friend and beta: aRoseFilledWithThorns.
> 
> Thank you to all the readers who commented and left kudos on No One's Prince. Your support means the world to me!

_Baldwin descended the stairs from his tower holding tightly to Estella’s hand. Phoebe and Diana were waiting for them just outside the great hall, and Phoebe stood up straighter as they entered the room. Estella’s eyes met hers, and she could sense Phoebe’s desire to know what had taken place when Baldwin confronted her about the dress._

_“Ladies,” Baldwin said in acknowledgement._

_Estella winked to let them know that all was well._

_The family erupted in cheers as the bride and groom stepped into the hall where the wedding feast was now waiting for them. Each person approached them to offer their congratulations._

_“What’s that I see on your face, Baldwin?” Chris Roberts asked teasingly. “Is that … happiness?”_

_Baldwin raised an eyebrow at the bold human, but his stern look lasted only a moment before it was replaced with a broad grin. “It’s nice to see you again, Chris.”_

_Chris turned to the bride, daring to kiss her cheek. “If you ever get bored, come to Yale. We could always use your expertise.”_

_Estella’s eyes widened, and she laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for the invitation.”_

_She turned back to her husband and mate. Baldwin wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. “Do you think you’ll get bored with me, cara mia?”_

_“Perhaps,” she said with a smirk. “We’ll see how long you can keep me entertained.”_

~

The newlywed de Clermonts spent a week in Paris, followed by a week in Tokyo where Estella nervously met Baldwin’s daughter, Miyako. The Japanese warrior welcomed her stepmother with a smile and a respectful bow, and Estella hugged her tightly, catching her off guard. Baldwin chuckled happily at the exchange, and it was obvious how much it pleased him to see the two women getting to know each other.

After leaving Tokyo, they spent a week in Rome and a week in London. True to Baldwin’s nature, their honeymoon was extravagant and everything Estella could have ever wished for. He, of course, had a few business arrangements in each city to take care of while they were there, but she didn’t mind.

She learned quickly what it was like to be the wife of a rich and powerful man. He took her shopping in all the boutiques where she acquired an entirely new wardrobe and a small arsenal of luxury handbags. Estella de Clermont did not exist in this world, but “Mrs. Baldwin Montclair” was a name that could open any door.

When their time in London was at an end, her mate had one, final surprise for her. “Are you ready to go home?”

Estella laughed. “Where is ‘home’, anyway? It’s not Sept-Tours; it’s not Paris or London or Tokyo.” Although he owned houses in every single one of those places, houses that now also belonged to her. It was still mindboggling.

Baldwin smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll show you.”

As they boarded another private flight that evening, she had no idea where he was taking her. Truthfully, she didn’t care, as long as he was at her side.

After crossing the Atlantic, she felt the shift in altitude as the plane began its final descent. Eagerly, Estella looked out her window and smiled when the expansive city finally came into view.

_New York._

She hadn’t been there in years, and she was teeming with excitement. Baldwin owned so many properties in Manhattan. She wondered which one they would actually be living in.

A car picked them up at the airport, taking them into the city and up Eighth Avenue. She smiled as she realized Baldwin was going to give her the scenic route, going around Central Park South to get to their destination, which she felt would surely be on Fifth. But the car stopped halfway between Eighth and Fifth, the park stretching out to her left. Their driver opened the door, and she stepped out, looking straight up at the building in front of them.

She could just barely see the top of it. A patinaed copper mansard roof sloped down to a gray art deco building thirty or forty stories tall. Slowly she became aware that Baldwin was standing at her side, and she looked over to find him smiling at her.

“Welcome home, _cara mia_ ,” he said. He held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to lead her inside.

“Good day, Mr. Montclair,” the doorman said as they entered.

“Good day, Shawn,” Baldwin replied. “I’d like you to meet my wife.”

Noticing that he did not offer her name, she curbed the natural instinct to introduce herself and deferred to her husband’s judgement.

The man tipped his hat to her. “It’s a pleasure, Mrs. Montclair.”

Estella smiled and nodded. “So nice to meet you, Shawn.”

Baldwin led her past the elevator to a locked door on the right. He opened it using a small keypad – the code was the anniversary of their mating, she noted – and they walked through to a private elevator.

“I assume we’re going to the top,” Estella said as they stepped inside.

Baldwin smirked but said nothing.

The elevator stopped on the thirty-seventh floor, and the opening doors revealed a large reception room with stairs leading up to the next floor. The ceiling stretched all the way up, and she could see some of what lay beyond upstairs.

The first thing that struck her was that there were no furnishings. No table in the entryway, no art on the ivory walls. The doors to several rooms were open, and she could see that these also stood empty. As her curiosity got the better of her, she headed for the stairs.

“How long have you lived here?” she asked her mate, making her ascent to the next floor.

“I’ve never lived here,” he replied, stopping her in her tracks.

She looked down at him from halfway up the stairs, her eyes full of questions.

Baldwin smiled. “When I found out that someone wanted to develop the attic of this building, I couldn’t resist. I bought it before it hit the market and worked with the architect to create a residence to my specifications.”

Estella listened to everything around her and found only silence. “I don’t hear anyone below us. All those people.”

“Soundproofed for vampires.” The corner of his mouth curled upward. “It’s as if this place doesn’t exist to anyone below.”

Estella looked up again and realized that some of the walls on the second floor of their home sloped inward as they went up. “We’re in the roof!” she exclaimed. The beautiful copper roof she’d seen from the ground had been redesigned into a penthouse apartment that must have cost Baldwin a hundred million dollars if it cost him a cent.

“That we are,” he said with another smirk. “And don’t worry about the windows. We can see out, but no one can see in.”

At that, Estella took off up the stairs but stopped in her tracks as she was suddenly standing in a little lounge nook with very familiar furniture. Baldwin climbed the stairs and stood behind her as reality began to sink in.

“Nana’s chairs…” she said.

“I had all your things brought out of storage in Boston and moved here. I hired a decorator to arrange things as they saw fit, so forgive me if it isn’t perfect. We can make any changes you like.”

To the left was a long corridor with floor to ceiling windows facing south. As she wandered through it to the rooms on the other side, she stared at the city laid out before her.

When the corridor opened up at the end, she found herself in the master suite. She turned to face Baldwin, who was, again, standing right behind her, and she felt a tear make its way down her face. He took her hand and kissed it before leading her into the master bedroom, which faced Central Park. There, she found everything she’d kept in her room in Cambridge all prepared for her arrival.

“Your pillow,” she said as she looked down at her bed. “You sat up most of the night working away on your laptops, and you always leaned on that pillow. I used to sleep holding on to it after you’d gone.”

She felt his arms wrap around her, and she knew that he understood. Even though she didn’t realize it at the time, she had been in love with him from the start.

“I spent more of those hours watching you than I let on. When you were properly sated, you would smile in your sleep. I count those smiles among my greatest achievements.” He kissed her neck and put his lips to her ear. “Would you like to see the rest?”

“Very much,” she replied as she pulled out of his embrace.

He led her back down the corridor to the lounge and up the stairs to the third floor. She found an open kitchen and a large dining area to her left where her small table and chairs now resided. Walking into the room on her right, she found a formal living area, with more full-length windows on both sides of the room. Along the front side, two glass doors led out to a large terrace facing Central Park. The walls sloped inward even more toward the high, vaulted ceiling, creating an A-frame room nestled in the apex of the mansard roof.

She peered around the fireplace to glimpse another living area at the far end. Then she walked out onto the terrace, hearing the sounds of the city for the first time since they’d set foot in their home. Central Park was peaceful but also full of life, and she took it all in as she laid her hands on the glass railing that stretched around the perimeter of the terrace.

Turning around, she found Baldwin standing just outside watching her. “I know it’s not a house…” he said.

Estella smiled. “But it is very _you_.”

Baldwin laughed and walked toward her. “And I want you to put as much of you into it as possible.” He paused, staring into her eyes. “Do you like it, my love?”

She shook her head in disbelief and turned to look back out at the park. “Do I _like_ it? It’s … Elysium.”

He chuckled under his breath and sighed, wrapping her up in his embrace. “My father would have appreciated that.”

“Then that’s what we’ll call it,” she said, turning in his arms and kissing him soundly.

**_Two years later…_ **

Estella sat in the back of the car staring out the window, desperate to look at anything other than her husband.

Baldwin was smiling, his demeanor light. “You were amazing as ever tonight, _cara mia_. They love you. And they never stop asking how I managed to marry someone so perfect.” He chuckled. “Thank you for attending these parties with me.”

She closed her eyes and exhaled before turning back to him. “You’re welcome, Baldwin.”

He reached across the seat to take her hand, and she allowed it, saying no more.

The car stopped in front of their building, and Estella did not wait for someone to open her door. She stepped out quickly and went inside, listening to Baldwin’s footsteps behind her.

They were greeted by Shawn, who held the door for them. Estella nodded at him and smiled kindly, then made her way across the lobby to their private entrance, typing in the code and heading straight to the elevator. Baldwin caught the door before it could close in his face, and he stepped into the elevator behind her.

“What is it?” he asked, his voice deep and guarded.

Estella smirked. “You finally noticed?”

Baldwin raised an eyebrow and stared her down. “We’re finally alone.”

Estella didn’t respond as she looked up at the numbers on the digital display. She was certain they could run up the stairs faster than this elevator, even though Baldwin had a completely new system installed during the renovation. In this instance, she felt it would take forever to reach the top.

The moment the doors opened, she rushed out into the reception room. To the open space, she had added an elegant, round table, which always held a towering floral arrangement. On the ivory walls, she had hung several paintings with brilliant colors. She passed right by it all without a glance and headed up the stairs. Baldwin followed.

She walked past the nook, down the narrow corridor with the sloping windows facing south. Baldwin was right behind her every step of the way.

Finally she stopped at the foot of the bed and kicked off her shoes. She was removing her jewelry when he entered the room, standing only a few feet away from her. His eyes were on fire, demanding answers she wasn’t sure she had. She took a deep breath and turned to him, red brimming in her eyes.

He stepped closer to her, his eyes softening when he saw her tears. “Tell me.” His tone was gentle, yet it was still a command.

“I hate these people,” she whispered. “I hate these parties where the men all congratulate you for landing the perfect trophy wife, and all the other trophy wives talk about their husbands’ mistresses. I’m tired of living in a world where women are ignored and have nothing to do but shop and have affairs until time to collect on their pre-nup.” Her voice had gradually risen, and she realized she was shouting.

Baldwin was silent, terrifyingly so, and Estella knew she should have told him sooner. She hadn’t meant to blow up that way. One corner of his mouth suddenly curled upward, and her breath caught. Even when she was angry with him, he could turn her on in an instant.

“They’re not exactly my cup of tea, either,” he said. “But it’s business.”

“It’s _your_ business,” she clarified. “Not mine.”

“You know that, as my wife, you have a duty….”

“A _duty_?” she spat.

He closed his eyes and sighed. “I didn’t mean….”

“No, I understand exactly what you meant,” she said. “As your proper vampire wife – no, excuse me … _consort_ – I must stand at your side and do as you wish.” She chuckled bitterly. “You know, there are times when you really show your age, Baldwin.”

He paused again, staring at her, and she knew he was thinking out several scenarios, deciding on the best course of action. His eyes had darkened to a deep cognac, which meant he was barely controlling his anger. Eventually he nodded and turned slightly toward the doorway.

“If you would like to discuss this with me in a civilized manner, I’ll be upstairs.”

As he walked out, she laughed and immediately followed him back toward the stairs. “Oh, come on. Don’t you like a good fight?” Her voice bounced unnervingly off the walls in the narrow corridor.

“I’ll not be baited into a _fight_ with my wife,” he said over his shoulder as he made it to the stairs.

She followed him up into the living room. Outside the windows, the city lay all around them. On the two, opposite ivory walls hung enormous paintings by Jackson Pollock that Baldwin had brought from his other residence in the city purely because she loved them. As they caught her eye, she couldn’t help but remember how much it had meant to her.

He stopped just in front of the door to the main terrace. Central Park sprawled out behind him, forty stories down. As he turned back to face her, she stopped in her tracks, standing squarely in the center of the room.

“I don’t know what happened tonight,” he said calmly, “but I’m sorry the party upset you so.”

Estella shook her head and looked away from him. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, I’d say the way you’ve behaved proves that it _does_ matter.”

For one single moment, she had calmed down … and then his choice of words made her furious once more.

“They asked me when was I going to take a lover,” she said, the words meant to sting him like a slap in the face. “They suggested that, by now, you surely have one, and if I didn’t follow suit I would be missing out on so much.”

Baldwin’s expression turned to stone. He nodded.

“I see,” Estella said, perceiving his reaction as an admission of guilt.

He cut his eyes at her without raising his head. “What do you see?”

“Is she human or a vampire?” Estella asked boldly.

“Who?” His brow furrowed.

“Your lover,” she spat.

Baldwin growled in frustration. He pulled at his dress shirt, popping the buttons and tearing it off before throwing it across the room. He put a fingertip to his heart. “Drink,” he commanded.

Estella swallowed hard. The temptation was great, but she was determined not to give in, knowing that the second she tasted him, she would be lost. “Fuck you,” she said.

Baldwin crossed the room and stood mere inches from her. “I said, drink.”

She turned her head away from him. He took her chin between his thumb and finger and pulled her back to meet his gaze.

“It has clearly been too long,” he said. “And the only thing that will put an end to this nonsense is for you to see for yourself.”

She looked down at the vein, which was patiently waiting and beckoning to her. She put her hands on his chest, and his fingers threaded into her hair, cradling her head in his palm. As her lips touched his skin, he shivered, and it was more than she could bear. Her teeth sank in, piercing the vein, and she moaned as the blood flowed onto her tongue. All at once, she succumbed to Baldwin’s emotions and memories, things he had done, places he had been since they married. Throughout it all, the one constant was her, the only woman who could turn his head.

She gasped as she let go, his hand still cradling her. “Baldwin…” she breathed.

“ _Cara mia_ ,” he purred.

Expertly, she removed his trousers, freeing him from all constraints. With his right hand, he unzipped her dress and pulled it down. She stepped out of the pool of fabric at her feet just as he turned her toward the nearest wall and pinned her against it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he held her hips steady as he plunged inside her. Every thrust was meant to remind her that she belonged to him and he to her, and she smiled as she felt the tightness coiling in her belly, her deep jade eyes lost in the dark fire of his.

As the morning light crept into the room, Estella realized that she had fallen asleep for the first time since she had become a vampire. It had taken two years and an evening that was both emotionally and physically draining. She was in their bed, and, inhaling deeply, she knew that Baldwin was lying next to her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and found him there. His eyes were on her, a familiar gentleness in his face.

“You still smile in your sleep,” he told her.

“I don’t remember coming to bed,” she said, closing the distance between them. He opened his arms and pulled her closer.

“I carried you. After the sofa … you drifted into unconsciousness.”

The memories returned. After the wall, they had fallen together to the floor. After the floor, they had found their way to the massive sofa across from the fireplace. The last thing she remembered was collapsing on top of him, her ear against his heart, listening to the slow and steady beat.

“I’m so sorry about last night,” she said. “I don’t know what happened to me.”

“The blame is mine,” he replied. “Estella, if I’ve made you miserable, please forgive me.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s not your fault.” The women at the party had made her feel insecure, but that was not the heart of the issue. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. “Baldwin … I love you. But I need more than this.”

He nodded, listening.

“I want to ask Chris if he still has a place for me in New Haven,” she said. “I want to feel useful again…. And I want you to come with me.”

His eyes widened. Sighing, he shook his head. “I can’t.”

Estella stared at him in disbelief. After the two years she’d spent at his side, it was unimaginable that he wouldn’t go with her. “Why not?”

“Between my work and the family’s affairs, I won’t be able to stay in one place. You’ve traveled with me enough to know that.”

“We’ve set up a home here. We can do the same there. You can come and go just as you do now.”

“Estella … I can’t live in New Haven.”

She shook her head, the look in her eyes incredulous. “Why?”

He looked down, unwilling – or _unable_ – to answer.

“I see,” she said, moving away from him and leaving the bed. He reached for her, but she evaded his grasp.

She walked over to the plush armchair where her bathrobe lay waiting. She put it on and tied it tight.

“I’m going to call Chris.”

“Estella…” he pleaded, and she turned back to him reluctantly. “Ask anything else of me.”

Estella laughed. “Why should I bother? You can’t even explain yourself to me. To _me_!”

He shook his head.

“Stay then,” she said. “If Chris has a place for me, I’m going. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Go,” he said. His voice was pained, but his tone was completely supportive. “I’ll be right here.”

A crimson tear fell down her cheek, refusing to be held back any longer. Nodding, she turned toward their dresser and picked up her phone. As she made her way down the corridor, Chris answered her call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estella rediscovers her purpose, but at what cost?

“Dr. Montclair,” Chris said cheerfully. “To what do I owe this honor?”

Estella had gone upstairs and out onto the terrace in an effort keep Baldwin’s vampire hearing out of her conversation. The air was cool, and the city was wide awake already.

“On my wedding day, you made me an offer,” she said. “I was wondering if it still stands.”

“That sounds scandalous. I’m about to ask if you need rescuing from your husband.” She could tell he was joking, but she knew that Chris wasn’t Baldwin’s biggest fan.

Estella closed her eyes and sighed. “I just need a job,” she said.

“Ah, boredom,” Chris said. “I understand.” He moved the phone away from his mouth. “What do you think, Miriam? Could we use another pair of hands?”

Estella smiled. It was rather early in the morning for Miriam to be wherever Chris was. After all that time, the mystery of their relationship was still not something anyone was brave enough to inquire about.

“Estella,” Miriam said after taking the phone out of Chris’s hand, “another brilliant female mind is always welcome in my lab.”

“ _Your_ lab,” Chris said incredulously.

Estella laughed again. “When do you need me?”

“How soon can you get here?” Miriam asked.

Upon returning to the master suite, she found Baldwin sitting on the edge of the bed, right where she’d left him. The white sheet was draped carelessly across his lap, and she fought the natural urge to run back into his arms.

“How’s Chris?” he asked.

“Busy, from the sound of things,” she replied.

“He’ll be needing your help, then,” Baldwin surmised.

“I just have to find a place to stay, and I’ll go,” she said.

“Choose any place you wish. I’ll take care of it.”

“ _I’ll_ take care of it,” she assured him.

Amber eyes met jade, and she thought her heart might burst from the ache she felt.

“Would you like me to move out? Until you’re ready to leave?”

She shook her head, her desperation written all over her face. “I don’t want to be without you at all.”

He stood up and rushed to her side. As he swept her up in his embrace, it took her breath away. With his body pressed against hers, the ache disintegrated.

“I don’t like the way this feels, Baldwin,” she said. “It’s not like you going away for a day or two on a business trip. My heart knows it.”

“It’s the bond, _cara mia_ ,” he said. “Any time we’re apart for longer than that, it’s not going to be easy on us.” She looked down, but he touched her chin and recaptured her gaze, giving her his most reassuring smile. “You are my wife, you are Madame de Clermont, but you are so much more than your role in this family. Go. Be the brilliant scientist I fell in love with.”

She exhaled with a nervous laugh as she thought of who she was the day they met in the lab. For two years she had left that woman for dead.

“I’ll come home when I can,” she said.

“No. I will come to you,” he promised.

“Be sure to give me some notice before you show up at my door,” she teased, remembering their affair.

Baldwin raised an eyebrow. “Madame, you’d better be prepared for my arrival at any given moment.”

~

In no time at all, Estella found a house to rent on Prospect Hill just around the corner from Diana’s favorite wine shop on Whitney Avenue. It was much more space than she needed, but the proximity to the lab was something she couldn’t pass up. And it helped that Baldwin’s money seemingly had no limits.

A week earlier, all she had wanted was to get out of New York, but as she prepared to say good-bye to the penthouse on Central Park South – the home Baldwin had built for them – she found it was one of the most difficult things she’d ever done.

In the foyer, Baldwin stood between her and the elevator. Unconsciously or not, she wasn’t sure. There were so many things in her heart, so many things she wanted to tell him, but words failed her.

Her brow furrowed. “Do you feel it, too?”

Baldwin gave her a gentle smile. “I feel it all.”

She moved into his arms, burying her face in his chest, and he held her, keeping her as close as he could. After a long moment, she turned her gaze to meet his.

“I never intended for us to be separated,” she said. “I thought….”

Baldwin shook his head to stop her. “I know. I’m sorry that my past….”

“I know,” she said.

“This is only the beginning of us,” he said. “And we _will_ get through this.”

She nodded, grateful for the reassurance. She picked up the suitcase and duffle bag she was taking with her, and he stepped out of her way. Once inside the elevator, she looked back to find him waiting for her to meet his gaze. She swallowed hard, startled by the intensity in his golden eyes, and she stared into them until the doors closed and her descent began.

He had the car waiting for her in front of the building, and before she stepped inside, she looked up, her sharp, preternatural sight zeroing in on their terrace and finding him there. He stood with his arms outstretched, hands resting on the glass, watching her. She looked at him as long as she could before their driver reappeared at her side, ready to close her door.

Her heart sank as they drove away, and a voice inside screamed at her, _“Go back!”_

~

Travel to the airport took longer than the actual flight. She was surprised to find Baldwin had another car waiting for her in New Haven, and her breath caught when she saw the driver holding a sign that read “Dr. Montclair”.

 _“I should have known you would take care of me,”_ she thought, and she imagined his reply, hearing a single word spoken in his voice.

_“Always.”_

The trip to her new home took less than fifteen minutes. Throughout the drive, she was taken with the peacefulness of the city around her. New Haven and Manhattan couldn’t have been more different, and she felt that she could truly breathe for the first time in ages. It reminded her of life at her grandmother’s house in Melrose, the small town just outside of Boston where she had grown up, and she was quickly overwhelmed by the feeling of home.

Excitement surged through her as they arrived at the house on Canner Street. The driver opened her door, and as he walked to the trunk to get her bags, she was finally able to step out and take it all in.

There was a small front porch and a decent-sized yard. The house had been built near the beginning of the twentieth century and had been kept in near pristine condition. Estella took out the key and climbed the few steps to the front door.

The house seemed to welcome her, and she smiled. Greeted by the hardwood floors and the L-shaped staircase in the entry hall, she couldn’t wait to explore.

After depositing her luggage next to where she stood, the driver turned to her. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Dr. Montclair?”

“No, thank you.” She took out her wallet intending to tip him handsomely, but he held up his hand.

“It’s already been taken care of, ma’am.”

 _Of course it has._ She smiled thinking of her mate, then nodded and bid the man good-bye.

Finally alone, she sighed and began to look around. Every room seemed larger than necessary, and every window let in a generous amount of light. On the first floor, she found a well-appointed living room, a formal dining room with an antique table for eight, and a recently renovated kitchen. Several bedrooms and bathrooms were divided between the second and third floor, with one of the rooms converted into a home office.

“It’s perfect,” she whispered aloud, a smile creeping across her face until it had become a grin.

As she settled in, she sent a text to Chris to let him know she had arrived. Within an hour, a young man was at her door with a large manila envelope. Inside, she found her temporary credentials along with a handwritten note:

_See you at KBT tomorrow morning. 5th floor. 7:30. Welcome to Yale.  
\- Chris_

~

She spent an hour choosing an outfit for her first day. Realizing that her wardrobe was now better suited to a socialite than a scientist, she had nervously searched for something understated that would make a good impression and finally settled on black trousers with a crisp, white blouse.

Her hair was up in an intricate chignon, though delicate wisps had escaped already. She debated wearing her impressive engagement ring to the lab, afraid it would get in the way of her work, but in the end, she knew she did not want to take it off.  
Walking to work took less than fifteen minutes at a normal, _human_ pace. Prospect Street was picturesque with its many trees and nineteenth-century mansions, which were now mostly owned by Yale.

Upon arrival on Science Hill, she was captivated by her surroundings. Kline Biology Tower was a fairly modern and forbidding edifice surrounded by old buildings that were simultaneously enticing and intimidating. If a person didn’t belong within those walls, they would feel it immediately just by standing in the open grass among the trees and looking around.

A sign on the ground floor of the tower read “KBT Café”, and she had a feeling Chris spent a lot of time there. 

She entered the lofty structure with an air of professionalism she hadn’t used in ages. Excitement filled her as she held tightly to the keycard Chris had sent and headed for the elevator.

“Dr. Montclair,” Chris said as she walked into the lab. Estella hadn’t seen him since her wedding day, and she had almost forgotten how handsome he was with his flawless walnut skin, espresso eyes, and high cheekbones. He also had a beautiful smile and a muscular frame, and, whether they were just colleagues or something more, she thought he and Miriam made a stunning pair.

“I don’t get a nickname?” she teased, remembering a conversation she’d had with Diana about working with Chris.

“Time will tell,” he said. “Let me show you around.”

“Are we the only ones here?” she asked, taking in the empty lab.

“Miriam will be in soon. She’s bringing the caffeine. But it’ll just be the three of us for the next few weeks until classes start up again. GameBoy and Xbox have stayed with us throughout our research, but they had plans for the summer. We’ll pick up some more help during the fall semester, too.”

“I wish I’d known you needed the help. I could’ve….” The words died on her lips.

Chris stopped and looked at her. “Been here sooner?”

Estella sighed. “It’s … complicated.”

Chris smirked. “It usually is with vampires.” Turning back to the empty lab, he continued the tour. “Here’s where we keep all our samples. Marcus gave us everything he had when he closed the Harvard lab, so our collection is pretty complete. We’ve been able to get samples from many of the creatures in New Haven, as well. Oh, and if you’d be willing to give us another sample, it could lead to some exciting new information.”

“Another sample?” she asked.

“Marcus gave us your human sample. It would be fascinating to study the changes now that you’re a vampire. We don’t have any others to compare.”

She nodded. She had forgotten she’d given Marcus a sample when she started working with him. It had been so long since she thought about it. “Of course,” she said. “We can get started on that today.”

Minutes later, the petite vampire with the formidable presence entered the lab carrying a tray of hot, caffeinated beverages.  
Miriam’s long, dark hair was knotted on the top of her head, and she wore fitted black pants and a black t-shirt with the word “Savage” in red, NASA lettering. Estella recognized the shirt immediately. Whether Miriam was actually a fan of Adam Savage or whether she simply thought the sentiment applied to herself, Estella didn’t know. It could have gone either way.

“This should last us ‘til lunch,” Miriam said as she lifted her head to see Estella for the first time. She smiled slyly. “Thank God you’re here!”

“What does _that_ mean?” Chris asked in an offended tone.

“It means that, for once, the women in my lab outnumber the men.”

Chris turned to Estella. “ _Her_ lab.”

Estella shook her head and smiled. “It’s good to see you, Miriam.”

“Did he fill you in?”

“Not yet.”

“Excellent. I’ll take over from here,” she said to Chris. “H.R. opens at nine. You can head over there and get your permanent credentials. After that, we’ll get your new sample and get started.”

Estella looked at Chris with a smile, and he shook his head. “Believe it or not, I used to call the shots in here,” he said.

“Once upon a time,” Estella added.

After her trip to human resources, which Chris said made her “officially official”, Estella learned that the two of them were still working on the monumental task of the complete sequencing of the creature genome. But Chris had promised her she would get to do something more interesting. Now that he had both her samples, she was given the task to compare and contrast her human and vampire DNA, something that absolutely fascinated her.

~

Back in her new home that evening, Estella drew a bath and sank deep into the hot water. She hadn’t spoken to Baldwin since she left Elysium, and for the first time, she was settled enough to feel the weight of their separation. She reached for her phone without thinking.

It barely rang.

“ _Cara mia_ ,” he purred in her ear.

“Talk to me,” she said breathily.

“You’re in the bath,” he said matter-of-factly, his vampire ears picking up the gentle lapping of the water as she moved. “How was your day?”

“It went well,” she replied on the edge of a sigh. “I think I can help them.”

“Of course you can,” he said. “Very soon, Chris is going to realize just how valuable you are to them.”

“Baldwin, I….”

“Tell me.” His tone was gentle, but she knew a command when she heard one.

“I ache for you,” she began. “Now that my brain isn’t occupied, I can’t think of anything else. I would run back to the city right now if you asked me to.”

Baldwin exhaled deeply into the phone. “And tomorrow you would hate this place again. You need this, my love. I give you my word that you’ll see me soon.”

“When?” she pleaded.

“Focus on your work,” he said. “Enjoy it. Don’t give yourself time to miss me. I can guarantee that Miriam sometimes works through the night. You should join her.”

“Is that how you’re coping?”

She heard him smile through the line. “I’ve spent more nights focused on work than you could imagine. It was good practice for this.”

 _“Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds,”_ she said.

Baldwin chuckled. “Now the lady quotes Shakespeare.”

“It’s just something I remembered, something I’ve been thinking about.”

 _“It is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken,”_ he said.

She was surprised he knew the sonnet, though she really shouldn’t have been. “Christ, I love you.”

A ragged breath escaped him. “There are no words,” he said.

“Soon?” she asked.

“Very soon,” he promised.

As they ended the call, Baldwin closed his eyes and sighed. He sat in their bed, leaning back on her pillow, trying as hard as he could to concentrate on her slowly fading scent.

He could barely focus on work. All day long, he had been downright nasty to his colleagues, and he constantly fought the impulse to destroy every woman who had been at the party that night. But he wouldn’t let Estella see his struggle. He needed her to know that he supported her. If he failed, he might lose her forever.

Philippe had managed to let Ysabeau leave whenever she needed an escape, and he never lost himself. He knew she would return eventually, and this was enough to keep him going.

He would stay in control. He would be as strong as his father.

~

By the end of her first week, everything Estella thought she’d forgotten had come back to her in a rush. She now spent more time in the lab than anywhere else. On the nights that Miriam stayed, she did, too, and it felt incredible to sustain that energy for so many hours. When she was human, she always wished she had that kind of stamina.

“Any plans for your first Friday night in New Haven?” Chris asked her as they closed up the lab for the weekend.

She raised an eyebrow. “Hunting. Does that count?”

Chris shrugged. “I suppose that could be fun. Not exactly what I meant, though.”

“I know what you meant.”

“Can I give you some advice?”

“Of course.”

“You go from home to the lab and back again. The only time you deviate from that is if you’re with us. Don’t sit at home waiting for your husband. If he shows up, trust me, you’ll know it.”

She laughed thinking about Baldwin’s talent for making an entrance. “I promise I’ll go to a movie or something this weekend, okay?”

Chris sighed. “I suppose that’ll do. For now.”

“What are you and Miriam up to this weekend?” she dared to ask, catching him off guard.

“Oh, you know, the usual,” he said. “Go over lab reports. Discuss findings.”

She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“And maybe we’re not the best example of fun, okay?” he said.

She laughed again. “Thanks for the advice. If I think of anything fun to do, I’ll let you know. See if you want to join me.”

Chris smiled. “That sounds good.”

“Thank you,” she said, “for looking out for me.”

He shrugged. “Hey, I’m a knight. That’s what we do.”

“Have a good time tonight,” she said as they left the building. “You know, with your _lab reports_.”

“Oh, you know I will,” he said over his shoulder as he walked away. She wasn’t sure if he missed her double entendre or chose to ignore it, but she shook her head in amusement as she headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estella learns what life is like without her mate, while an unexpected event complicates things further.

The next week was a blur. In the lab, she had become a machine: getting the job done without a single error. But she spoke less and had ceased joking altogether. By Friday at noon, Chris couldn’t take it anymore.

“Go home,” he said.

“No,” she replied sternly. “I’ll be here until at least five working on this.”

“It wasn’t a suggestion.”

She looked up at him, annoyance in her eyes. “Are you trying to kill my focus?”

“I’m trying to help you. Now get out of here and go home.”

“Why?”

“No questions. You’re in my lab, and I’m telling you to leave.”

She shook her head. “Whatever.”

Chris laughed. “Very mature response.”

“Well, what the fuck do you expect?” she shouted. “I’m in the middle of something, and you’re just demanding I…!”

“Estella,” he said calmly. “You aren’t yourself. I am your friend, and as such, I’m telling you that you need a break. I promise if you go home, you will feel better. Okay?”

She looked at him, defeat in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

He smiled. “Don’t apologize.”

“This vampire mate thing sucks,” she pouted.

“Tell me about it,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll see you Monday?” she asked, testing the waters. At that moment, she wasn’t sure if he’d permit her to return so soon.  
He nodded. “See you then.”

Reluctantly, she walked home past the mansions on Prospect Street and took in the warm summer air. It helped a little, but not much.

Putting the key in the lock and opening the front door, the intoxicating scent of leather and wood fires enveloped her, caressing her. A shiver went through her entire body as she walked into the foyer.

_Where are you?_

Instinct took over as she tracked the scent to its source. Up the stairs. Into the master bedroom.

As she moved toward the doorway, he stepped into view. He was dressed in a black suit; his tie, the color of the wine he loved so much. He looked like a god standing before her. It had been two weeks, and it felt like years.

“Baldwin…” she said, her voice choked.

“Chris called me this morning,” he said. “His exact words were, ‘Get your ass to New Haven, or I’ll drag you out of your ivory tower myself.’” A smug grin crossed his face. “I’m not entirely sure how he thinks he could do that, but rather than wait to find out, I….”

She stopped him with a kiss and began tugging at his tie, obliterating the perfect knot. She needed him. Every inch of his body, every touch of his powerful hands. This man was life itself. Pure. Raw.

He reached up and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from him. She broke the kiss.

“Baldwin, I swear to God, if you don’t let me….”

“If you had your way, this would be over in minutes,” he said, his cool demeanor driving her to distraction. “I have other plans.”

“How can you be so fucking calm?” she growled.

He smiled and let go of one wrist, wrapping his arm around her small waist easily.

“I _need_ you.” Her voice broke. Baldwin pulled her against him, his grip on her tightening.

“You have me,” he whispered, his eyes boring into hers. He captured her mouth with his, and she surrendered.

Late in the night, feeling completely sated and calm for the first time since she’d left New York, Estella moved to lie on top of her mate. Her cool skin pressed against his; her long hair – tousled and tangled – covering them both. She placed kisses along his chest, feeling the slow thump of his heart beneath her lips.

Baldwin held her there, his fingertips tracing patterns along her back. As he looked down at her, she looked up at him, a sly smile on her lips. His eyebrow raised.

“I’m not even going to ask how you got into the house,” she said.

He chuckled. “I am a man of many talents.”

“You won’t get an argument from me on that one.” She kissed his chest again, slowly moving her mouth across his skin. His heart rate increased slightly, and she smiled triumphantly.

“How long will you be here?” she asked.

“Until Monday,” he answered sadly.

“I want to beg you to stay,” she said.

As soon as she said it, she saw the pain in his eyes.

“I won’t, though,” she added.

He moved one hand to cradle her face while the other remained possessively on the small of her back. “For whatever reason, we must go through this trial. But it’s worth it to see you flourish again. You belong here, _cara mia_. You have a purpose with them.”

“I belong with you,” she said.

He took her head in his hands, her hair threaded between his fingers. “Look at me,” he said.

She obeyed.

“Do not forget who you are.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I’m Madame de Clermont.”

A ragged breath escaped him. She loved provoking that response. He turned her over and held her in his arms, and she melted into him. As he ran his fingers through her hair, she leaned into his touch.

“With a few words, you can completely destroy my self-control. You know that, don’t you?”

“If you’re going to leave me on Monday, then you’d better give me enough to survive on until I see you again.”

He lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing and nipping her soft skin. “Say it again,” he growled.

“I am Madame de Clermont. Your wife. Your mate.”

“My soul,” he finished.

~

Monday morning arrived all too soon. Estella had decided to leave for work before Baldwin’s departure. This way she could kiss him good-bye and pretend that he might still be there when she returned.

Standing at the foot of the stairs, Estella straightened his tie. “Off to destroy someone’s empire?”

Baldwin smiled, and she knew he remembered another time she had said it. “Always,” he replied.

“I love you,” she said.

He kissed her hard, his passion evident.

“ _Cara mia_ …” he said, his lips still against hers. “Have a good day at work.”

Once again covered in his scent, she found the strength to pull free of his embrace and headed out the door. She hoped it would be enough to sustain her.

Chris was already in the lab when she walked in. He turned to her, the obvious question in his eyes.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile.

“I’m glad your pain-in-the-ass husband took my threat seriously,” he said. “Feel better?”

She sat down next to him. “Right now I do. But he’s on his way back to New York.”

“I don’t understand why he won’t just stay here,” he said in exasperation, turning to face her. “But you’re giving me that look, so….”

“What look?” she asked.

“The look that all vampires get when they can’t explain another vampire’s baggage. So, I’m going to go out on a limb and hypothesize that it has something to do with Professor Eva Jäeger.”

Estella’s posture straightened involuntarily. Chris nodded.

“Hit the nail on the head, didn’t I?”

She didn’t know how to respond. Could she tell Chris the truth? That Baldwin couldn’t tell her why? That it must have something to do with Eva, because why else would he stay away _and_ keep it a secret from his mate?

Estella looked up at Chris shyly. “Have you ever met her?”

“There was a faculty event a while back. She’s smart, and I’m sure she has a fascinating history beyond the time she spent with _Sieur_ de Clermont. She and Miriam got along like a house on fire.”

Estella felt the tiniest stab of jealousy, though she wasn’t exactly sure why.

“She should be back on campus soon if you want to talk to her. More professors will start showing up any day now.”

“I don’t,” she said. “I’m just surprised that you’ve met her.”

“She didn’t mention him,” Chris offered. “The only reason I knew about it was Matthew.”

Estella nodded. “That tracks. It’s not exactly a sore subject with Baldwin, but it’s not something he really…. Even though it’s been a century. Never mind. I shouldn’t be talking about it.”

“Let’s go get coffee,” Chris said suddenly.

“Isn’t Miriam bringing it with her?”

“Yeah, but I can never have too much caffeine.”

Estella laughed and shook her head.

They went downstairs to the café and then wandered around Science Hill. There was something different in the air. Estella thought it must be the impending arrival of so many people, professors _and_ students. Freshman orientation was less than four weeks away. The campus seemed to be awakening.

“Estella, can I ask you a personal question?” Chris asked, before taking the first sip of his coffee.

“Sure,” she replied.

“You’re a young vampire. In fact, including your human life, you’re not even forty. Does it bother you at all?”

“What?”

“ _Two thousand years_ ,” he whispered. “So much history he couldn’t possibly tell you everything. He won’t even _remember_ everything. Then there are the countless lovers, and the lives he’s taken. The list goes on.”

Estella sighed. “His past doesn’t bother me. I know everything I need to know. Anything else is unimportant.”

“Even the other women he loved?”

She stopped walking and turned to face her friend. Her expression was stony, which Chris interpreted in his own way.

“Come on, you don’t really believe you’re the only woman he’s ever loved, do you? In two millennia?”

Estella stared him down. She would not share the truth of that with Chris. She would not share it with anyone.

“All right,” he acquiesed. “But don’t be surprised if you find out one day he’s been hiding something, or someone.”

She smiled. “Can I ask _you_ a personal question?”

Chris looked at her with a warning in his dark eyes, but she was undeterred. His particular line of questioning alluded to something more, and even if no one else had the nerve to ask him, she would.

“What’s going on with you and Miriam?”

He sighed and looked down at his coffee cup, pausing to choose just the right words. “If I said anything about it, it would end.”

She nodded. “You know I understand, right? At least to some extent. And I am here if you need someone to talk to.”

He nodded with gratitude. Then he said, “If Montclair ever hurts you, he’ll live to regret it.”

Estella smiled. She adored Chris. He was never afraid to speak his mind, no matter what creature was standing in front of him. And she knew she could always be open and honest with him. Now she had brought out his protective instincts, and the realization hit her that she had made a friend for life.

~

For the following week, Estella enjoyed nightly conversations with her mate. They talked about their days and their work. They laughed, and they spoke in hushed tones, reminding each other how powerfully they were wanted. Their relationship was settling into a rhythm, and Estella began planning to return to Elysium on the weekends.

On Friday of her third week, she walked out of Kline Biology Tower with Miriam. She was not twenty feet from the door when she heard a familiar voice.

“It’s really you.”

He looked exactly the same as he had the last time she saw him: tall and lean, dark hair – short in the back but long on top to show off his natural curls – pale blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. Forgotten moments of her human life flooded her senses.

“I can’t believe it,” he said, walking up to her. “When you disappeared, I thought I’d never see you again.” He reached out to touch her face, but Estella instinctively took a step backward.

“Owen? Wha … what are you doing here?”

“Professor of History,” he replied proudly. “This is my second year.”

“That’s … _fantastic_ ,” she said, attempting to regain her composure. “I always knew you’d end up back in the Ivy League.” Ever since they were undergrads at Brown. Ever since….

“Estella?” Miriam’s voice reminded her that someone else was there, and she looked up to find her friend curious and wary.

“Sorry,” Estella said, shaking her head. “Miriam Shephard, this is Owen Williams. Owen and I … we went to school together.”

Owen extended his hand to Miriam, but Miriam simply stared at him until he lowered it again.

Estella turned back to the other woman. “If it’s all right, I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.”

“If you’re sure,” the petite vampire said, still staring at the unfamiliar human.

“I’m sure,” Estella said. She caught Miriam’s eye and smiled, mouthing the words, “Thank you.”

Miriam nodded and walked off down the hill. Estella watched her until she was sure Miriam was out of earshot.

When Estella looked back at him, Owen shook his head. “She’s intense.”

The brunette laughed nervously. “You have no idea.”

“I can’t believe you’re in New Haven. I never imagined you’d leave Boston. I know how you love it. Or, you used to, anyway.”

“I still do,” she confirmed. “Life just took me in a different direction.” _Away from everything I ever knew_ , she thought, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt for a decision that she had never thought twice about. There was one person in her human life who had deserved some sort of explanation, and he was suddenly standing before her again.

“When you stopped answering my texts and calls, I went to Cambridge only to find you’d gone. No one knew where. Then your phone was disconnected.”

“I … went to Europe for a while.”

“Europe?” Owen was incredulous.

“Yeah, I … needed to get away.”

A long silence fell between them before he spoke again. “I thought something had happened to you.” There was an anguished look in his eyes, and she felt it deep inside.

“I’m so sorry,” she said immediately, meeting his gaze. “I should have called you.” She reached up with her left hand and nervously brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

“Wow, that’s some rock!” he said.

 _Fuck_ , she thought.

“You’re married,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Yes,” she said with a smile.

“Well, tell me about him,” he said, smiling again.

“Well…” she said, unsure of where to begin. “His name is Baldwin, and….”

“Baldwin?” Owen interrupted. “Must be from a family with old money.”

She laughed at the accuracy.

“Is he around? I’d love to meet him.”

“No, he’s in New York. His work is there, mostly.”

Owen furrowed his brow. “You’re here and he’s there?”

She nodded. “For now.”

He shook his head and smiled. “I’m sorry. I have a million questions. Mostly I’m in shock at seeing you again.”

“It’s okay,” she said.

“Can we go somewhere and talk?”

“Actually, I’m late for something,” she lied.

“Can we meet up soon, then? For dinner?”

“Dinner…” she said, contemplating the possible issues that could arise.

“My treat. Please. Just to catch up,” Owen said.

“How about next Saturday night?” she asked. That would give her a week to explain this to Baldwin.

Owen smiled. “Perfect. I’ll get us a reservation somewhere nice and let you know the details. “Stell…” he said, returning to his preferred nickname for her, “it’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too,” she said before heading off toward home. As soon as she was alone, she checked her phone only to find a text from Miriam.

_The wine shop. On your way home._

Estella sighed. She had some explaining to do.

_Grab a bottle and head to my house. I’ll be there in a minute._

When she arrived, Miriam was waiting for her on the porch swing, drinking straight from the open bottle in her hand.  
Estella sat down next to her, and Miriam handed her the wine.

“We had a relationship. Then we were friends for years,” she said before lifting the bottle to her lips and taking a long swig. “He’s harmless.”

“I know you can look after yourself,” Miriam said. “I just wanted to warn you.”

Estella raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know your history with that man, but let me give you a bit of advice. Tell your husband. Tonight. Especially if you intend to see Owen again.”

“I don’t know how to tell him,” Estella admitted with a sigh. “Owen and I….”

“You were in love with him once,” Miriam said.

Estella nodded. “I was.”

“And Baldwin knows that.”

“He saw him in my blood.”

Miriam paused. “You need to stay away from him, for his sake.”

Estella chuckled at the very idea. “Baldwin is not going to kill him just for speaking to me.”

“With all due respect, Estella, you haven’t known Baldwin as long as I have. And there are other ways to destroy someone.”

The fledgling vampire sighed. “Miriam, I value your wisdom and advice. I will tell him.”

Miriam met her gaze, and after a long moment, she nodded. Estella passed the bottle back to her, and they continued to sit on the porch and drink until it was empty.

~

The weekend passed. Estella had spoken to Baldwin twice and still had not been able to tell him about Owen. She knew what it would do to him. He would most likely show up at her door, toss her over his shoulder, and carry her back to New York. Knowing that the only other man she’d ever loved had returned would send him into a fury.

She decided she would meet Owen as agreed and explain that she could no longer be his friend. She would tell Baldwin when she saw him again. Then she’d also be able to tell him it was over. It was a risk. It was not ideal, but it was the best option.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estella discovers Owen's secrets. Baldwin begins a downward spiral.

Estella went through the next week with the weight of Owen’s return on her shoulders. All her conversations with Baldwin had left out the vital information of his presence in her life.

On Friday, she received a message while in the lab, a handwritten note on Yale Department of History letterhead.

_I didn’t get your number, so I’m “passing you a note”. Tomorrow night at 8:00, the restaurant at the top of the Omni Hotel overlooking the Green. I can’t wait to see you.  
\- Owen_

Miriam watched her out of the corner of her eye as she read it. Estella could feel her gaze. The two women hadn’t spoken of it to Chris, and he remained blissfully unaware.

~

She walked to the Omni Hotel the following evening with the summer sky darkening around her, and she took several deep breaths as the elevator rose to the top floor. When this was over, she was going to surprise Baldwin. She would head back to Elysium for a few days and tell him everything.

As she entered the elegant restaurant, she spotted Owen sitting at a table next to the immense windows facing New Haven Green. He was wearing khakis and a navy sportcoat over a light blue, button-down shirt. No tie, top button undone. She smiled as she remembered that this was his idea of getting dressed up. He couldn’t be more different from Baldwin, not just physically, but also in personality.

She made it to the table without him looking up, and she caught him off guard.

“Whoa, I didn’t even hear you,” he said standing to pull out her chair. Quickly, he looked her over, and she was glad she had chosen a flowing, knee-length skirt and a demure, fitted blouse for the occasion. “Stealthy.”

“Even when I don’t mean to be,” she said as she sat down. “Thank you.”

Owen returned to his side of the table as soon as she was settled. “I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of merlot,” he said. “I hope you still like it.”

“I do.” She paused then added, “Is it from Bordeaux?”

He smirked and shook his head. “Now _that_ must be the influence of Mr. Old Money.”

She thought of Baldwin, and she couldn’t help but smile.

The last bit of light in the sky disappeared as they ordered their meals.

“Rare? Since when do you eat anything rare?” Owen scoffed.

She sighed. “A lot has changed since I left Boston.”

“Apparently,” he said. “I _am_ looking forward to getting to know the new you, though.”

“That’s something I need to talk you about,” she said.

“Don’t tell me _he_ doesn’t approve of you being friends with your ex. Is that why I never heard from you?”

Estella sighed again. “It doesn’t have anything to do with his approval or disapproval. For myself and my marriage, I can’t see you again. And I need to tell you that right now before we eat, before we reminisce.”

He looked down at his empty plate, then turned his eyes back up to her. The shade of blue had deepened, and she knew there were emotions he was trying to keep in check. “Stell … come on. We were friends. Our relationship is ancient history. I just found you.”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry, Owen. This is how it has to be.”

“Is it what _you_ want?” He knew exactly how to appeal to her sense of self.

“Yes,” she said without hesitation.

He sighed. “Okay.” He looked at his wine glass and raised it. “Then let’s not waste tonight.”

She picked up her own glass and touched it to his before taking a sip.

Though she had no idea where to begin, Owen had no trouble starting a conversation. “Remember that night in the dorm when you showed up with a bottle of merlot?”

It took her a moment, but the memory came flooding back. She laughed. “It was the cheapest bottle I could find.”

“That was okay,” he insisted. “Neither one of us had much money to spend. Besides, what difference did it make if it got us drunk, right?”

He laughed with her this time.

“Now that I think about it, you were pretty happy to see me,” she said. “It must have been the alcohol. You barely knew me at that point.”

“We were going to study together,” he reminded her. “The fact that you brought alcohol to a study session pleased me greatly.”

“I always appreciated the fact that you let me crash in your bed that night.”

“Yes, it was very chivalrous for me to take the couch when you passed out. I honestly didn’t stand a chance at moving you _or_ waking you.”

Laughing harder, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, he was staring at her, a sad smile on his face.

“We had a good time,” he said, and Estella knew he was referring to their relationship. For a moment, she lost herself in the memory. They had been good together, for a while.

“And then you left,” she reminded him.

“I had the chance to study history at _Cambridge_ ,” he said. “I couldn’t turn it down. You didn’t want to leave New England.”

“You knew I wasn’t leaving Nana, even though you tried to guilt me into it,” she said, old anger welling inside her again.

He held up his hand in surrender. “I know. I should never have done that to you. I was young and stupid. I’m sorry.”

“And then we were friends,” she said, taking another sip.

“Mostly long-distance, unfortunately, but at least you were still in my life.”

Estella cut her eyes at him, and he did not miss her reaction. He raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

Thankfully, their server arrived with their entrées, and she turned her focus to the beautifully rare piece of venison on her plate.

~

After dinner, he walked her out of the hotel, and she stopped at the corner.

“Thank you for understanding,” she said.

“I don’t like it.” He laughed. “But I will respect it. Are you going to be okay getting home?”

“I’m fine. I’m just going to walk,” she said, gesturing in the direction of Prospect Hill. “It won’t take me long.”

“Across the Green?” he asked. “That’s not safe.”

She smiled. “I’ll be fine. Good night, Owen.”

He sighed. “As long as you know I’m letting you go against my better judgement.” The double meaning of his words was not lost on her.

“Good-bye, Stell.” He turned and headed down the sidewalk in the opposite direction.

Estella crossed the street and started her walk along New Haven Green.

On the tree-lined path, she caught the scents. Several men, converging around her. In another second, she knew there were three of them. Two of them stepped out of the shadows from behind while the third walked out in front of her. She smirked, recognizing the animalistic behavior. If they thought she was easy prey, they were in for a surprise.

The man in front smiled as he looked her over. “Haven’t seen you around before. Must be a new teacher or something.”

Completely calm and collected, Estella returned the smile. “Or something.”

“That’s quite a ring,” the man continued as his two friends closed in behind her.

“Thank you,” she said. “My husband has exquisite taste.”

The man chuckled. “He sure does.” He dared to step forward and run a finger down her cheek.

“Careful,” she warned. “He doesn’t like it when other men touch me.”

“Ah, but _you_ like it, don’t you?”

Her expression turned in an instant, and the man found himself face to face with a vicious predator. He noticed the change at once and had the good sense to look terrified.

She grabbed his finger and bent it backward, snapping the bone effortlessly. In a split second, she spun on the men behind her, kicking the first one squarely in the jaw and catching the second one in the ribs as her foot came back down. Their cries of pain and fear rang out in the night as they picked themselves up off the pavement and staggered away as fast as they could.  
Estella stood at the ready, looking and listening for any other possible threats, and she saw him, standing ten feet away, eyes wide.

_Oh, God._

“I just thought I’d follow you, at least through the Green to make sure you were okay,” Owen explained.

Estella couldn’t speak. How much had he seen?

Owen walked toward her. “I guess you really can take care of yourself.”

“Baldwin,” she finally said. “He taught me how.”

“Understandable,” he said with a nod. “I’m sure a vampire would want to know that his mate is protected at all times.”

Estella blinked in surprise. “What?”

Owen gave her an understanding smile. “I know what you are.” His voice was barely a whisper.

She shook her head, almost unable to comprehend what he was saying. " _How_?"

“We should get out of here, go somewhere to talk in private,” he said. “I’ll explain.”

Shell-shocked from his confession, she followed him to his car.

By the time they reached the house on Prospect Hill, Estella had regained her senses. She led him inside to the sitting room and gestured toward the couch.

“How?” she asked again, her tone commanding.

Owen took the offered seat and stared up at her. “When you disappeared, I searched for you. The police were no help. They didn’t think it was strange that a grown woman left town and didn’t inform her ex.” He chuckled bitterly. “I tried to talk to your employer, but interestingly, he had disappeared, too. So I started asking questions about Dr. Marcus Whitmore. I got some attention around Harvard. And then I was approached by someone.”

“A vampire?” she asked.

“A human,” he said. “She asked me how much I knew about Whitmore. Then she asked if I knew of the existence of vampires, which I thought was insane at the time, until she showed me the published works of Clairmont and Roberts. Then she told me she belonged to a group of humans who had been interested in vampires for years, trying to trace them through history.”

“A group? How many?” Estella questioned. She still refused to sit down. She wasn’t sure if she could. She was almost pacing the floor.

“Only four … well, _five_ now,” he clarified. “We call ourselves the Coterie. Honestly, we’re just a bunch of history and literary nerds. I finally found my people.” He laughed nervously.

“And what did they tell you?” she asked pointedly.

“They know that Whitmore is a vampire. They know he’s part of a powerful family. And they know your husband.” Owen laughed again. “Did you know he was king of Jerusalem? More than once?”

Estella’s head was spinning, and she took an uneasy step backward. “Owen, you shouldn’t be involved with those people. It isn’t safe. If my family knew….”

“ _Your_ family? You mean _his_ family.”

She met his gaze. “ _Our_ family. Among others.”

“Why? Would they come and kill me?” He was only half-joking. The new scent in the air told her that part of him was genuinely afraid.

“You have no idea what you’re doing,” she said.

“I know that the Coterie led me back to you,” he said. “They found out when you were married in France, and that at least proved that you were safe. Truthfully, I didn’t know for certain that you were a vampire until I saw you with your friend, Miriam.” He smiled. “Stell, you were always beautiful, but _now_ ….” He sighed. “You are a goddess.”

She looked away under the heat of his gaze. “Owen….”

“It’s true,” he said, standing and moving to her side. “I have trouble taking my eyes off you. I think about you constantly now.” He lifted a hand and swept a lock of hair away from her face.

“Owen,” she said more forcefully. “Don’t.”

He smiled. “I know it’s just meant to draw us in, unfortunate mortals that we are. But, Stell, I have always loved you. You were my lover and then my friend. You and I were closer than I’ve ever been with anyone else. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You should go,” she said.

He stared into her eyes for a long moment, and she knew he was searching for any sign that she didn’t mean it. She didn’t waver.

Eventually, he nodded and turned away. He walked to the front door and stepped out into the night without another word.

Estella exhaled and put her head in her hands. She had to tell Baldwin right away, and she had to tell him everything. She reached for her phone and touched his contact icon on her home screen.

It rang. Five times. No answer.

Completely incredulous that he would miss her call, she dialed again.

No answer.

She called a third time, then a fourth out of fear and frustration.

He simply wasn’t there.

~

Earlier that night, Baldwin was sitting behind his desk at home exchanging correspondence with a broker in Japan when he received a text message from one of his human contacts in Connecticut.

_Is this your wife?_

The text was accompanied by a photo of Estella in an upscale restaurant having dinner with a man whose face he recognized at once.

Baldwin’s heart stopped, his work forgotten.

 _Get me more_ , he replied.

While he waited, he placed a phone call to another associate. “I need everything you can find on an Owen Williams. Currently in New Haven. Possibly working at Yale. I have a D.O.B. and a Social I can send.”

After a quick assurance that the man was on the case, Baldwin hung up. He went back upstairs to the living room and waited.  
Two hours later, he received a series of photos. This time, his wife was opening the front door to her rented house, and Owen Williams was following her inside.

Baldwin took a deep breath. Seeing Owen in her blood the night they mated had been his undoing. The detail that sent his jealousy through the roof. The reason he had claimed her while he drank.

Fury boiled inside him, but his love for his mate ruled him. Once more he thought of Philippe. His father had watched for centuries as his own mate left him and returned time and again. Not once had he ever faulted her for her dalliances or her need for freedom. He simply … _loved her_.

However, during those times, Philippe did what he had to do to keep out the thoughts of his mate with another. He distracted himself with other lovers of his own.

Baldwin called for his car, giving the driver an address in the Meatpacking District, his old hunting grounds and the section of Manhattan that he had personally helped to revitalize and transform into a thriving neighborhood that never slept.

An exclusive nightclub, with a line of people down the block waiting to get inside, was his destination. Not in the mood to wait for the driver, Baldwin opened the car door himself and stepped out.

A surly man guarding the entrance spotted him at once. The man’s eyes widened, and his demeanor changed. “Mr. Montclair! It’s nice to see you, sir. Right this way.”

Baldwin nodded and smiled as the man held the door for him to enter.

Electronic music thundered through the building. Humans – and more than a few daemons – were pressed against each other everywhere, writhing to the beat. The smell of sweat and blood and sex roared through the vampire’s senses, and he looked around until he caught the eyes of the manager – a balding, middle-aged man of average height – who strode toward him as if summoned.

“Mr. Montclair, this is a pleasant surprise.” The man was human, but he did not attempt to shout over the music. He was fully aware that his patron could hear him. “Right this way,” he said.

Baldwin was led to a closed door toward the back of the bar. Once inside, the din of the club subsided, replaced by music that was elegant, classical. Despite the warm, inviting atmosphere of the open space in which he stood, there were closed doors along the walls leading to rooms where private business was conducted.

The manager led Baldwin to one of the rooms on the right and opened the door for him. Inside, he found a familiar space with fine, leather furnishings – a sofa and two chairs. Several feet away stood a beautifully decorated bed with a cushioned, leather headboard that matched. He hadn’t seen the room in years, yet it was exactly the same.

“Can I get you a drink, sir? Or perhaps, something more?”

Baldwin looked at the man and considered his options.

“Perhaps you have a certain craving this evening?”

“Is Colette here?” Baldwin asked.

The manager smiled and nodded. “She will be pleased to see you again, sir. I’ll send her right in.”

Baldwin walked over to the black leather sofa and sat down. He hadn’t been in this place since before he had met his mate, and he was immediately overwhelmed by the thought of how much his life had been altered in so short a time.

But he hadn’t come back here to think about Estella.

The door opened again, and a woman entered wearing a beautiful, flowing, off-white dress. The v-shaped neckline plunged to just below her breastbone, the curves of her body giving shape to the gauzy fabric. Her dark hair was drawn back at the sides but then fell in soft curls down behind her shoulders. She was dressed to please a Roman centurion. And there was something about her. Something that suddenly reminded him of….

“My lord,” she said with a smile. “It’s been so long.”

Baldwin stood to greet her, smiling warmly. “Colette, you’re looking well.”

“I’m quite well, thank you. I’m happy to find that you are, too.”

Baldwin sighed, and his eyes gave him away.

“I see,” she said. She looked down and her eyes found the engraved, gold wedding band that had once belonged to his father. “Much has changed, hasn’t it?”

“Only everything,” he replied.

“What can I do for you tonight?” she asked gently, her blue eyes reminding him that she wasn’t quite so much like his mate as he had initially thought.

Baldwin leaned closer to her, his lips only an inch from hers. “Do you still trust me, Colette?”

Her breath caught. “Always, my lord.”

Gracefully, he spun her around in his arms, her back suddenly against him. He heard her heart begin to race. She felt fear, but she clearly welcomed it. Gently, he pushed her head to the side, resting it against his left arm. Then he put his mouth to her throat and felt her pulse against his lips. He sank his teeth into her skin and drank deeply.

Colette moaned at the pain and melted even further into his embrace.

For two years, he had hunted animals with Estella by his side. Rarely had they ever indulged in human blood. The hunt brought them together, and they spent many a night out in the woods, their freshly nourished bodies joined in ecstasy.

He hated hunting without her.

Pushing her from his mind again, he focused on Colette’s thoughts and feelings, her life force, the sweet taste of her blood. She had always been his favorite, and part of him had missed this.

He fed on her a moment longer than he should have. Her heart rate dropped slightly, and he returned to his senses. He lifted his head and held her close, cradling her.

“Colette?” he said softly.

She smiled, weakened for the moment but lost in her own kind of pleasure. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled it to her lips and gently kissed his fingers.

At a loss for what to say next, he nodded in gratitude. “Thank you.”

She nodded in return. “Should you need me again … I’ll be here.”

Baldwin turned her in his arms and helped her sit down to rest. “Will you be…?”

“I’m fine,” she said with a soft smile. “Do not worry.”

Before, he had never had a problem just walking away. He knew the moment he left she would be cared for, but he couldn’t help but feel that leaving her there after what she had given him made him a cold-hearted bastard. Yes, much had changed. Especially him.

He straightened his tie unnecessarily and headed for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she tries to cope with Baldwin's disappearance, Estella encounters a woman from his past.

Throughout the night, Estella had tried to call him twice more, and now there was no ring, only voicemail. Alone with her thoughts and unable to sleep, anxiety and fear got the better of her.

Grateful for the time difference between France and New Haven, she picked up the phone again just after four in the morning. She heard the international ring twice before Diana answered with a laugh. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Estella said with a sigh.

“You know, this is the first time I’ve heard your ringtone since Baldwin sent us the new phones.”

Estella facepalmed. Her husband’s sense of humor when it came to ringtones was the subject of many a family conversation. The first one he had ever assigned to himself on Diana’s phone had been “Sympathy for the Devil”.

“What is it?” She was almost afraid to ask.

“’Angel of the Morning’,” Diana told her.

Her self-control broke, and her tears threatened to spill. “Diana, I need your help.”

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s turned off his phone.”

“Baldwin? I’m sure he hasn’t,” Diana replied in disbelief.

“I don’t know where he is. I don’t know if something’s wrong.”

“I’ll call him,” Diana assured her. “And I’ll check on Gerbert and Domenico.”

Estella snarled at the mention of her sire. Regaining her composure, she moved on. “I’m going to New York. I have to see him.”

“Okay. I’ll call you if I have any news,” Diana promised.

As soon as she hung up, Estella sent Chris a text.

_Going to NYC. If I’m not back by tomorrow morning, I’ll let you know._

~

She was able to catch a commercial flight quicker than it would have taken her to rent a car and drive there. Within a couple of hours, she was back on the island of Manhattan, heading for home.

As she stepped out of the taxi, she looked up to see Shawn opening the front door of the building for her.

“Mrs. Montclair! Welcome home.”

“Thank you, Shawn. Do you know if Mr. Montclair is here?”

“I’m not sure, ma’am.”

Estella sighed. “Thank you,” she said again, heading for their private entrance.

When she pressed the button on the elevator, the doors opened right away, and her heart sank. It wouldn’t be on the ground floor if he were home. Still, she went up to the penthouse. Maybe there would be a clue.

The damned machine never did ascend to the top fast enough for her, but she tried to keep her fear in check. Perhaps he was just working. Perhaps she would find him if she went to his office building.

Once inside their home, she knew something was wrong. She could feel it now. The air was too still. Her suspicions were confirmed as she rushed to his closet and found his suitcase and duffle bag missing, as well as nearly all of his casual clothing. Baldwin was no longer in New York, and wherever he was headed, it wasn’t on business.

Again, she tried to reach him by phone.

Nothing.

A few minutes later Diana called her back, almost as if she knew Estella needed her.

“I’m sorry,” the witch said. “I can’t believe it, but his phone is….”

“I know,” Estella interrupted.

“Gerbert and Domenico don’t have anything to do with it either, I’m sure of it. I spoke with both of them. Wherever he is, he must there by choice.”

Crimson tears spilled over for the first time.

“He’s gone,” Estella said.

She could hear Matthew’s voice in the background, and Diana handed him the phone.

“Estella,” Matthew said calmly. “Do you need me to find him?”

She laughed bitterly. “Matthew, what do you intend to do, tear the world apart searching? He could be anywhere. If he doesn’t want to be found, he won’t be.”

“He wouldn’t just abandon his duties,” Matthew assured her. “Not to the family. There has to be a way to reach him. Perhaps through Miyako.”

Estella sighed. “Perhaps.” But one thing had become crystal clear: he didn’t want her to know where he was. “If you hear from him could you let me know?”

“I’ll contact you straight away. I promise,” Matthew said.

“Thank you, both of you,” she said before ending the call.

She went to their shared bathroom, washed her face, and composed herself as best she could. Then she left.

She caught Shawn watching her as she crossed the lobby, a sympathetic look on his face.

“Not there, ma’am?”

“No, he wasn’t. I think he’s gone away on an extended business trip.”

“I’m sure that’s it, Mrs. Montclair. I can let you know if I see him.”

Estella paused and looked him in the eye. “Would you do that for me?”

A blush crept into Shawn’s cheeks as he answered. “Of course, ma’am. If it would help, I’d be glad to.”

She took a notepad and a pen out of her bag and began writing. “Here’s the best number to reach me. And should anyone else ask about him….”

Shawn gave her a half-smile and shook his head. “I wouldn’t give information to anyone but you.”

She nodded gratefully and reached back in her handbag, taking out a fifty-dollar bill and handing it to him with the piece of paper. “Thank you.”

That night, she returned to New Haven resolved to do her best to carry on until she heard from him again.

~

The next morning she went to the lab feeling much the same way she had felt when he’d left her in Boston: distant, exhausted, inconsolable.

She was forced to tell Chris and Miriam that he was gone. Chris responded much as she expected.

“That bastard! I knew it! I knew he hadn’t changed.”

Miriam only stared at her, an unspoken question between them. Estella shook her head and looked away. She had been warned, and she had waited too long. But Miriam didn’t admonish her for it. The petite vampire simply walked over and sat down next to her.

“Is there anything I can do?” she asked gently.

Estella looked up at her, deeply appreciating her concern. “No, thank you, Miriam. There’s nothing to be done. I just have to wait and see what he does next.”

She went back to work and focused on her tasks, just trying to get through the day. And then the next day. And the next.

On Thursday, she ventured downstairs for a caffeine run. As she waited for their order, she checked her phone in vain.

“Dr. Montclair,” the barista called.

Estella looked up and managed a tiny smile as she picked up the drink tray. “Thank you, David,” she said, dropping a five into the tip jar.

“You’re welcome. See you tomorrow,” he replied with a broad grin.

As she turned to leave, she felt a pair of strange eyes on her. Vampire eyes. She surveyed the large room and caught a woman at least ten tables away staring at her curiously. The woman had brown hair, only slightly lighter than hers, cut into a sharp, angled bob below her chin. She looked European. She was stunningly beautiful.

Estella gasped as she realized she was staring straight into the eyes of Eva Jäeger.

She looked away hurriedly, visibly shaken, and she carried the tray of hot drinks back toward the elevator.

~

Saturday morning, Estella lay in bed staring at the ceiling. With it being the weekend, she had nowhere to go, no work, no plans. Nothing to take her mind off the pain.

When she fixated on it, she could feel the hollow spot in the center of her chest, like a void begging to be filled. The familiar feeling of an unseen thread that tethered her to her mate was suddenly dim, severed but still blindly searching.

The knock at the front door refocused her mind so fast it was like coming out of a tunnel. She didn’t think Baldwin would knock, but maybe it was someone with news. She was out of bed and down the stairs in the blink of an eye.

She opened the door and found Owen standing on her porch. He didn’t say anything at first, just smiled at her and sighed.  
“I thought I made it clear I didn’t want to see you again.” Her voice was raspy and deep, almost unrecognizable to her.

His brow swiftly furrowed, concern written all over his face. “Are you okay?”

“No,” she said.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“You’ve done enough,” she said, but even as the words left her mouth, she knew it was a lie. She was the one to blame. If only she had told Baldwin about him….

“All right, let me in,” he said defiantly.

She shook her head at his audacity. “What?”

“Let me in,” he insisted.

Her eyes were stone, but he was undeterred. He leaned in closer to her.

“Stell, you don’t scare me. You may not realize it, but right now, every part of you is screaming. I will not leave you alone. I will not walk away. I would like to be invited in, but if not….” With that, he simply pushed past her and moved into the foyer.

Estella slammed the door and rushed at him, catching his arms and pushing him against the nearest wall. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” she demanded.

“I’m your friend,” he said. “Tell me what’s wrong. Let me help.” His blue eyes burned into her, memories and feelings rushing in so fast that she let him go and took a step back.

“You can’t help.” She felt herself start to shake, and she crossed her arms over her chest, hands clasping her shoulders in a vain attempt to calm down.

Owen moved forward with arms oustretched, ready to pull her against him, but she stepped back.

“Don’t touch me!” she said. “You can’t….”

He sighed. “Stell, if you run, I can’t catch you. Please, just hold still. You need someone to hold you, and though I’m not your first choice, I’m the only one here.”

Another memory came rushing back. When her grandmother had passed away, Owen had crossed the ocean to be there for her. He had been only a few feet away as she stood next to the casket at the cemetery. At the very moment she had realized she was all alone in the world, Owen had taken her in his arms … and the trembling had stopped.

A drop of red rolled down her cheek. “Owen….”

His eyes grew wide. Clearly it was the first time he had seen a vampire’s tears. His gaze quickly softened, and he crossed the distance between them, pulling her close.

She breathed deeply, taking in his human scent of soap and old books, and basking in the familiarity she felt. Before, his scent had been vague but always comforting. Now, it overwhelmed her in the best way.

Neither of them spoke for a long while. When she finally loosened her grip on him, Owen broke the silence.

“Now, what’s wrong?” he asked.

She shook her head. “It’s impossible to explain. There’s a bond between vampire mates. They shouldn’t be separated for very long. Damage can be done.”

“Then you should be with him,” he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

“I tried,” she said. “I went home. He wasn’t there. I can’t reach him.”

“Let’s think about it. Where would he go?”

Estella shook her head. “He could be anywhere.”

“A second home?”

“He has several. And they’re all over the world,” she said.

“A favorite vacation spot,” Owen suggested.

Estella laughed. “Baldwin doesn’t know how to take a vacation.”

“I made you laugh, though,” he said with a smile.

“Yes, you did,” she admitted. “But it’s no use. I don’t have any clues. I could travel to every place in the world that came to mind and still not find him. When he wants to be found, he’ll let me know.”

“Meanwhile, you sit here and suffer,” he said, bitterness in his tone.

She shrugged, already resigned to her fate for the foreseeable future.

“Hey,” he said, pulling back further to look into her eyes. “I actually came here to tell you something.”

“What is it?” she asked, hoping for a distraction.

“Okay, I don’t know how you’ll feel about this, but I told them that I found you again, and they want to meet you.”

“The Coterie?” she asked, her eyes wary. “I’m guessing you didn’t tell them that I wasn’t planning to see you again.”

“I did … after they asked if you’d meet with them.”

“I can’t imagine how a bunch of history buffs and literary nerds could possibly be interested in a two-year-old vampire.”

“That’s exactly it, I think. You were human only a couple of years ago.”

She sighed. “I don’t know, Owen.”

“Will you think about it, though?”

“I can’t think about anything right now … but I’m not saying no. Okay?”

He smiled. “Okay. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No,” she said. “You should go. You shouldn’t be here. If Baldwin saw you somehow….” She didn’t want to think about it.

He shook his head. “If he loves you, would he really deny you this? A hug? Comfort from a friend?” His tone turned bitter. “After all, it’s his fault….”

“I’m afraid for _you_ ,” she said, as Miriam’s warning rang in her mind. “You don’t know what it’s like for us.”

He sighed. “Fine, I’ll go, but here.” He handed her his card. “My cell is there, as well as my office line. If you need me, if you want to talk … anything.”

She nodded, oddly grateful that he had shown up at her door.

“I won’t leave you, Stell,” he said. “I promise.”

“I believe you,” she said.

He nodded respectfully and moved toward the door.

Estella walked him out, and the moment he was gone, she rushed upstairs to the bath. As comforting as his scent had been, she needed it gone.

~

Monday evening, Estella left the lab intent on returning to the house on Prospect Hill. The previous eight days had been a living hell. She still had no idea where her mate was. She only knew that he wanted nothing to do with her. That – combined with the separation – left her feeling hollow, a shell of herself. There was no course of action for her except to go through the motions, complete the work she had committed to, and survive each day.

Across the grounds, near one of the trees, she felt it once more: the intense gaze of another vampire. This time, she stopped and turned, facing Baldwin’s former lover across the green space of Science Hill.

Eva made no move to leave or even look away. Estella seized the moment and made a beeline toward the sophisticated vampire. As she reached her, she noticed several things. First, Eva was tall. Perhaps only two, maybe three inches shorter than Baldwin. She was slender, her skin flawless. She wore black dress trousers that clung to her hips and a white blouse unbuttoned just enough to reveal the pendant that rested at the top of her bosom, with sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hazel eyes were hypnotic, and she smelled of white fir trees and green grass on a hillside.

Trying to ignore the way her scent complemented Baldwin’s, Estella straightened her posture and spoke.

“My name is Estella de Clermont,” she said.

“I know who you are,” Eva said. “Just as you know who I am.” Her accent had faded somewhat with many years spent in the States, but she was clearly German. Her diction was precise, her voice deep, sultry.

“Why are you following me?”

Eva smiled coyly. “Curiosity? A desire to see the woman Baldwin finally decided to mate with.”

Filled with distaste from the insinuation, Estella replied, “You say that like it’s a choice rather than….”

“Destiny?” Eva surmised. She let out a small, derisive laugh.

“Well, now you’ve seen me,” Estella said.

“And you didn’t disappoint,” Eva said. “I can see why Baldwin was drawn to you. You are intelligent, beautiful … and fearless, I think. All the qualities required of the consort to the de Clermont _sieur_.”

Estella took a deep breath. “Let me know when you’re finished.”

Eva raised an eyebrow before her expression finally softened. “I don’t mean to bait you. I apologize.”

“It’s just that you view me as your opponent. I understand. I feel the same way about you.” Estella did not mince words. She was too on edge for that.

“Can I interest you in a drink?” Eva asked suddenly. “My home is just around the corner.”

Estella considered her request for a moment, then nodded.

Eva lived in a white house with a red front door on Lincoln Street just a couple of blocks away from the Economics building. Estella looked around the quiet, tree-lined drive admiring each house.

“This is quite a convenient location,” she said.

Eva opened the front door and walked inside. “It was one of my requests when I was head-hunted from M.I.T.”

Estella’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know you were at M.I.T. Where did you live while you were there?”

“Cambridgeport,” Eva said.

“I love Cambridgeport,” Estella said. “All the trees, and older homes. I had a tiny apartment in Kendall Square. Do you ever miss it?”

Eva raised an eyebrow and answered cautiously. “Sometimes.”

“I’m sorry,” Estella said sheepishly. “Boston girl.”

“It’s your home,” Eva replied with a half-smile. “I understand.” She walked into the living room. “Wine?”

“Sure. Whatever you have is good,” Estella said.

Eva smirked. “Baldwin doesn’t have you accustomed to only the finest reds?”

Estella smiled sadly.

Eva selected a bottle and popped the cork, grabbing two glasses and heading back to the sofa where Estella was waiting. “You should make him buy you a house in Cambridge,” Eva said.

“Oh, no,” Estella said looking down as Eva put the glass in her hand. “If we bought a home in Massachusetts, I’d want one in Melrose. It’s where I grew up. I had to sell my grandmother’s house there after she passed away.”

“I’m sorry.” Eva’s voice was sincere.

“It finished paying for school. Got me my PhD. I can’t complain.” She breathed in the contents of her glass and took a sip. The wine was chilled. The color and taste were unexpected. “This is wonderful.”

“It’s a pinot noir rosé,” Eva said. “German. Good for unwinding after a long day.”

“Do you miss Germany?” Estella asked.

“I’ve just returned,” Eva said. “I spend my summers there.”

“Is New Haven home now?”

Eva shook her head thoughtfully. “New Haven will never be home. Nowhere else will. But I love my job, and it’s nice here.”

“You know why I’m here alone, don’t you?” Estella asked.

Eva met her gaze. “I believe I do.”

Estella took a deep breath. “Does it have something to do with you?”

Eva’s brow furrowed. “He didn’t tell you?” Rolling her eyes, she swore in German. “No, it doesn’t have anything to do with me. Although, it was a plus for me when I took this job. I figured I’d never run into him here. Now I find myself drowning in de Clermonts!”

Estella looked down at her glass, then took a long sip. Rather than asking questions she knew Eva would never answer, she let it go.

“Is Roberts’ lab so important to you that you would leave your mate?” the elder vampire brazenly asked.

“There’s so much more to it than that,” Estella replied sharply.

“I meant no offense,” Eva said. “I simply do not understand how you can bear to be apart, I mean, if the bond is as strong as they say.”

“It is,” Estella said. “As strong and ten times more terrifying.”

“Then why?”

Estella didn’t know why but she no longer felt cautious. No longer felt the need to hide anything from this woman, who had spent more time with her husband than she had. “I lost my identity.”

Eva smiled sympathetically. “ _Madame de Clermont_.”

“I am his wife, his mate, his consort, and I love it. I chose this life. I chose him. But I have a passion for my work and a need to see it through.”

“To have purpose,” Eva surmised.

Estella stared at her. “You _do_ understand.”

Eva picked up the bottle and refilled their glasses. “You’re talking to a woman who fought for suffrage in Germany and attended university as soon as it was legal to do so.” She smiled again. “I like you, Estella. You are barely a fledgling, and you have a spirit not unlike my own. Vampires who have lived for centuries would not have the strength to do what you’re doing.”

“Thank you,” Estella said.

“Which is why you need to go back to New York as soon as possible.”

Estella looked at her with confusion.

Eva sighed. “I knew Baldwin for three decades. He is the most stubborn person you will ever meet. He is loud and brash. He is even … insecure. I know everything about that man except what he’s like when he’s in love.” There was pain in her eyes as she said it.

“You loved him,” Estella said.

Eva laughed to hold back tears. “I loved him, yes. I worshiped him. But he did not love me. And with everything I know about him, I can surmise that he is not all right with your separation.”

“He’s gone,” Estella said in a whisper. “No one knows where he is.”

Eva’s eyes grew wide. “Have you tried…?”

“Everything short of combing the earth,” Estella said.

Eva sighed and looked away. “What is in your head, _Liebling_?” she whispered distantly. Then she looked back to Estella.  
“Will you join me again tomorrow?” she asked. “I have a few other German wines you might like.”

Estella stared at her in disbelief. “I … would love to.”

Eva nodded. “Good. It’s settled. Meet me here at six.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estella uncovers a sad truth from Baldwin's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The word capitalization and punctuation in the articles is intentional and reflects that of actual content found in the archives of the _Morning Journal and Courier_ newspaper circa 1880.

Upon returning home, Estella’s conversation with Eva ran through her mind. Baldwin’s avoidance of New Haven had nothing to do with her.

She looked around the empty house and sighed. “Now what?”

Whatever it was, she needed to know. Enough wondering what was going on in his head. It had become a problem to solve, and she would find the answer, logically.

“Maybe Philippe sent you here,” she said aloud. “Maybe he made you do something that…?” She gasped and ran up the stairs to her office.

It was a long shot, but if there was a chance, a hint of something in the newspapers, she had to try. Quickly she found that the archives for the _Morning Journal and Courier_ newspaper dating back to the mid-nineteenth century were readily available online, and she hoped that was far enough. After searching every possible permutation of her husband’s name, she got one hit.

_New Haven Daily Morning Journal and Courier  
Vol. XLVIII  
Saturday, May 15, 1880._

**_Dinner Party Draws New York Elite._ **  
_Mr. J. Howard Collins held an event at his Prospect Hill mansion last night. The event was well attended, including Mr. and Mrs. John J. Astor III, Mr. Andrew Carnegie, Mr. and Mrs. William Vanderbilt, as well as prominent Wall Street financier Mr. Baldwin Clermont. Mrs. Collins was said to have served a lavish dinner for her illustrious guests. This was the first New Haven society event attended by Miss Josephine Collins since her New York City debut in December._

She knew the name J. Howard Collins, of course. The man was an exceptionally famous investor who made his fortune in New York, though New Haven was his hometown. She walked past the mansion he had built on Prospect Street nearly every day.

Switching gears, she began searching for connections between the two men in New York, and before long, she had discovered several mentions in _The New York Times_ regarding business deals won by Collins and lost by Clermont.

“They were rivals,” she said aloud to the empty house.

Turning her attention back to New Haven, she searched for anything else she could find on Collins from the year 1880. An article from late September caught her eye and stopped her heart.

_Morning Journal and Courier  
Vol. XLVIII  
Tuesday, September 28, 1880_

**_Tragic End to Disappearance._ **  
_The body of Miss Josephine Collins was found yesterday on the shore of Oyster Point in New Haven Harbor. Miss Collins was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. J. Howard Collins of Prospect Hill and had been missing for one week. She was last seen walking along Grand avenue on the morning of September 20th. It is believed that she slipped into the Quinnipiac river near the Dragon bridge and drowned._

Estella read the tiny article over and over, unsure of the details but knowing in her heart that this young woman was the answer to everything, and the anniversary of her death was less than two weeks away.

“I’m so sorry, Baldwin,” she whispered. “I wish you had told me.”

The next day, instead of meeting at the house as agreed, Estella was waiting for Eva when she left work.

“Hi,” Eva said with a smile as she emerged from the Economics building. But her smile quickly faded and concern for the younger vampire crept into her features.

“Josephine Collins.” Estella’s voice was nearly a whisper.

The corner of Eva’s mouth curled upward with obvious delight at Estella’s resourcefulness. “Come with me.”

She took Estella’s arm gently and turned her in the direction of Lincoln Street. The two women walked together in silence until they reached the white house with the red door.

“Have a seat,” Eva said when they entered the house, and Estella took the same place on the sofa she had chosen the day before.  
She looked up at Eva, desperation in her face. “He didn’t kill her.”

Eva looked at her seriously. “No.”

“But he’s responsible somehow,” Estella concluded.

“Tell me what you learned,” Eva said gently.

Estella recounted the story of her research the night before, telling Eva all about the newspaper articles she had found, the dinner party, the rivalry with Collins, and the discovery of Josephine’s body.

Eva stared at her for a long moment then sighed. “We’re going to need wine,” she said as she stood up.

Estella touched her arm to stop her. “Please. Just tell me what I’m missing.”

Eva sat back down, her gaze firmly on Estella’s stricken face. “I will tell you because you deserve to know.

“Not long before I met Baldwin, he was already enjoying a life on Wall Street in American finance. Collins and his firm stole deal after deal out from under Baldwin, some of the biggest investments of the Gilded Age.

“After a while of taking this on the chin, Baldwin attended the dinner party, which was where he met Josephine. She was seventeen, intelligent, and beautiful, of course, from what Baldwin told me, and Collins adored her. Baldwin immediately saw her as a way to get back at her father. He wooed her, sullied her reputation, abandoned her, and left her ruined in society.

“Collins found out and was furious with both Baldwin and Josephine. I can only imagine the things he must have said to her. One day, she walked out to Dragon Bridge alone and threw herself into the river.”

Estella was horrified. In Baldwin’s blood, there wasn’t much guilt over things he had done, but she had felt _something_. She realized then that it was shame. “I understand why he couldn’t tell me.”

“The only reason I know about it is that it had just happened when I met him. Philippe pulled him out of New York immediately and forced him to start over in London. I knew Philippe had done that, but I didn’t know why. It came up once in an argument we had, and I made Baldwin tell me.”

Estella looked up at the other woman. In the few hours she had spent with Eva, she found she had already begun to regard her as a friend. They would not be opponents. They would be allies. “I cannot thank you enough for telling me.”

Eva shrugged. “As I said, you deserved to know. When he finds out, if he thinks I betrayed him … well, we reap what we sow.” Smiling coyly, she said, “Now, we need wine!”

~

September had arrived, and the fall semester had begun. Post-grad students were lining up to get into Chris’s lab, and he and Miriam had turned their attention to the process of vetting them, while Estella continued the comparison of her own genetic alterations.

To her surprise, Owen hadn’t returned – no showing up at her home unannounced, no notes delivered to the lab – but she realized he had put the ball in her court. The next person to make contact would have to be her.

She thought about what he had asked of her every day. Over and over, she weighed the pros and cons of allowing other humans access to her secrets. Every day she chose to err on the side of caution and stay away from them. Still, something bothered her, and she would not give Owen a definitive no.

In the end, she called Diana.

“How’s Yale?” Diana asked. Her tone was cheerful, but Estella could still sense her sister’s thinly veiled concern for her situation.

“Wish you were here,” Estella replied.

Diana sighed. “I wish we could be there this semester, but there’s too much going on between Oxford and Venice.”

“I understand. Do you have a few minutes to talk? I have something I need to discuss with you.”

“Of course,” Diana said. “What is it?”

Estella took a deep breath. “Someone from my past has returned. A man I loved once and had been friends with for years afterward. He’s a history professor, and he learned I was here.”

She paused, but Diana didn’t interrupt.

“I soon discovered that he knows about me. He knows about the de Clermonts. After I disappeared, he was brought into a group called the Coterie. They study vampires and their links to human history.” Anticipating Diana’s next question, she added. “I don’t think they study witches or daemons, but … I am in a position to find out. And that’s why I called. Owen told me that they want to meet me. I’m leaning toward telling him no, but I wanted to hear your thoughts, as a de Clermont and as head of the Congregation.”

Diana was silent as she thought it over. After a couple of minutes, she finally spoke. “If you’re willing to do it, I think you should. If they are a threat – either to the de Clermonts or to all creatures – we need to find out.”

Estella nodded. “Thank you. I’ll set it up then.”

“I don’t have to tell you to be careful,” Diana said.

“No, you don’t,” Estella confirmed.

“Keep me informed,” Diana said as she hung up.

Immediately, Estella grabbed Owen’s card and called his cell.

“Hello?” he answered, clearly unsure of who was on the other end. She was grateful for Baldwin’s overprotective nature. The only thing that would have shown up on the caller I.D. was the word “Restricted”.

“Owen, it’s Estella.”

“Stell!” He sounded relieved to hear her voice. “How are you?”

“I’m well. I just wanted to tell you that I’ve thought it over, and I’m willing to meet with your friends.”

He sighed. “That’s fantastic.”

“When do you want to do this?” she asked.

“I’ll see when they can all get here. How should I contact you?”

“Call the lab,” Estella said without hesitation. “Someone will come and get me.”

“Will do.” She thought he sounded a little disappointed, and she smirked. She was determined to be as careful as she knew Baldwin would be.

~

“Thank you,” Estella said as Eva handed her a wine glass and set the bottle down on the coffee table. It had been a week since their first meeting, and Estella already trusted the enigmatic vampire.

“ _Bitte_ ,” Eva replied. “I think this one will end up being a favorite.”

“I can’t believe you’ve got me drinking white wine again,” Estella said with a laugh. “I haven’t had any since I was human.”

“I can’t wait for you to tell your mate that you still love it,” Eva replied.

“Did you ever drink white wine around him?” Estella asked.

Eva chuckled. “All the time. It irritated him, and I loved that.” She was silent for a long moment, and her gaze was far away. “In fact, I was enjoying a lovely Silvaner when the letter arrived informing him that the _Panthersprung_ had begun. You might know of the ‘Agadir Crisis’. That wasn’t what it was called in Germany.”

Estella sat absolutely still. Whatever Eva was about to say, she would not interrupt.

“Baldwin was teasing me mercilessly, trying to keep me from enjoying my drink, when there was a knock at the door. The boy outside delivered the letter, and Baldwin read it in silence. When he turned back to me, he simply said, ‘I have to go.’ I asked him where, and he told me he needed to return to France. It was then that I saw it in his hand, though he had tried to conceal it from me. Philippe’s silver coin.

“In the next few months, I saw him only once. He had managed to steal a couple of days away from whatever he was doing with the French government, and we were together for the last time.” Eva sighed and fell silent once more. A minute passed before she looked up at Estella and continued.

“Then, on the first of September, the market in Berlin crashed, there was a run on the banks … and I knew. I knew what he had been working on all that time.” Eva raised an eyebrow. “There were those who said the French finance minister had orchestrated the whole thing, but I knew better. That man was possibly the most incompetent person to ever hold that position. I knew Baldwin had done it all. Behind the scenes, of course, and most likely on orders from Philippe.” The elder vampire rolled her eyes.

“I did not see him again until November, once Germany had finalized negotiations with France and after my country had lost so much.” Eva smiled bitterly. “He came back to me like nothing was wrong. So we argued. I told him I knew what he had done, and he could not deny it. That was the last time I ever saw him.” She sat back in her chair and took a long sip from her glass.  
Estella could feel the sadness that still radiated from her after all that time. “I’m sorry,” she said, the words barely above a whisper.

Eva shook her head and smiled, meeting Estella’s gaze. “It was so long ago. Things are very different now.”

Estella looked down at her wine glass, then smiled and raised it to her friend. “To Silvaner,” she said enthusiastically.

Eva laughed out loud and touched her glass to Estella’s. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

~

The week passed surprisingly quickly for Estella. The new students in Chris’s lab reminded her so much of herself while she was getting her master’s.

Chris had given them names like “Sonic”, who was very efficient at her job and had been known to tap her foot impatiently when waiting for others, and “Catalano”, who was one of the prettiest pretty boys Estella had ever seen and who had no idea what his nickname even meant. GameBoy and Xbox had returned, as promised, and the lab had become a much more exciting place to be in a very short time.

“What are you wearing?” Estella had stopped dead in her tracks when Chris entered the lab on Friday morning.

Chris smiled proudly, and Miriam answered her. “Welcome to your first Yale Football Friday, Estella.”

“That’s a Harvard jersey,” Estella said with raised eyebrows.

“And it’s mine,” Chris said, showing off the name on the back.

“ _You_ went to Harvard.” Estella was aghast. “And you called Marcus a traitor for setting up a lab that wasn’t even on the Harvard campus.”

Miriam smirked as she stared intently at a lab report. “She’s got you there.”

Chris shook his head. “I make no apologies for that. I needed him here, and he chose there.”

Still dumbfounded, Estella squinted at him. “The Harvard/Yale game isn’t even until November.”

“Oh, he does this every week during football season purely to antagonize the students,” Miriam clarified.

Estella threw her hands up and chuckled. The more she got to know Chris, the more she loved his personality.

~

Saturdays were lonely. It was the one day every week when she couldn’t seem to distract herself for a single second. Baldwin was constantly on her mind, and her thoughts plagued her. The questions, the what-ifs. It was tearing her apart.

Sometimes she still tried to reach him on his cell. The phone had never been turned on again.

She laid in bed staring at nothing, imagining him walking through her door, taking her in his arms and saving her from certain destruction.

“Where are you, my love?” she asked aloud to the empty room.

Owen’s call had come the day before. The Coterie had arrived, and they would love to meet Estella that Saturday evening. Owen offered to pick her up, but she declined, opting instead to get the address from him and take a cab.

They were meeting at Owen’s apartment in a modern, recently constructed building on Chapel Street, just a few blocks northwest of New Haven Green. As she made her way inside, Estella was impressed by the contemporary design of the building, and she could tell it was a place that attracted younger tenants who enjoyed staying out late and living life to the fullest.

Owen’s apartment was on the third floor, right in the middle of the building. With her keen senses, she could hear practically everything that was going on behind closed doors. She could also hear the two floors above and the two floors below, and she was absolutely certain that no vampires lived here. The constant chatter would drive them mad.

She stopped outside his door and listened for a moment, trying to discern something of what was going on inside.

“Owen, is it okay if I get a beer?” an American female voice asked as she opened the refrigerator.

“Yeah, help yourself,” Owen answered.

“What kind do you have?” This voice belonged to a male, another American.

Owen laughed. “You’ll only be disappointed, man.”

“Oh, God, not _Budweiser_ , I hope,” said a female with a posh London accent.

“No!” Owen protested. “Heineken.”

As a collective groan, followed by laughter, rang out through the apartment, Estella finally knocked. In a split second, everything beyond the door was dead silent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estella meets The Coterie. Diana makes an impossible request.

It took only a moment for Owen to open the door. Estella gave him a slight smile. The grin she received in return overwhelmed her.

“Stell, I’m so glad you made it.” He stood back to allow her to enter, and she looked around the open area of the small apartment. To the right was the kitchen, and straight ahead she could see the living room where three humans waited anxiously. Owen led her toward them, and they each stood to meet her.

“Estella Montclair, allow me to introduce my colleagues.” Owen began with the stunning, African-American woman on his right. He reached out to put his hand against the statuesque woman’s back, but at the last second, he kept his touch very light. She knew at once that they had been involved at some point in the past but were now just friends. “This is Karinne Mack. Her specialty is 1700s America. She’s the one who knew about Marcus Whitmore.”

Karinne smiled at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Estella returned the smile.

“And this is Gemma Whitfield,” he said, turning to the blonde with her hair up in space buns, who looked to be a bit younger than the rest of them, perhaps still in her twenties.

“History of Great Britain, with an emphasis on London,” Gemma cheerfully explained in the posh accent she had overheard.

“I’m sure you and Karinne have many fun conversations,” Estella quipped.

The two women laughed. “Oh, yes,” Karinne confirmed.

“Jonathan Byrne,” the man behind her said, his hand outstretched to her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jonathan. Please forgive me. Shaking hands is not something I regularly do anymore.”

“Of course,” he said sheepishly. “The scents. I totally understand.”

“Jon’s specialty is East Asia,” Owen said.

“That’s a lot to cover.” Estella was impressed.

Jonathan smiled and shrugged. “It’s my own history. My mother’s family are South Korean. My father is the Irish-American who gave me this name.” He laughed.

“Our last guest should be arriving shortly,” Owen said.

“He’s here,” Estella said.

Owen’s eyebrows raised for a split second before they all heard a knock at the door. He smiled and turned to answer it.

“How did you know he was male?” Gemma asked.

“His footsteps are heavy, and his heartbeat is slightly slower,” Estella admitted as the three humans all nodded in agreement that they should have realized that.

“Tony, you made it!” Owen exclaimed as he opened the door and shook the hand of the man standing there.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” the man said. He was clearly American but had no discernable accent. His voice was deep, and he was tall, six feet two or three. He had black hair and deep brown eyes. Estella was transfixed.

“No worries,” Owen assured him. “Come in, please. Meet….”

“Estella de Clermont,” the man said, smiling slowly. “Anthony Selinger.”

He was human – she was certain of that – but he had a presence that could draw you in, not unlike a vampire. He was a good bit older than the others. In his mid-forties, Estella guessed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said with a nod. “All of you,” she added, looking around the room. “Though I can’t imagine why you would want to meet me.”

“It’s exciting!” Jonathan enthusiastically replied. “To meet not only a vampire but one who was so recently turned.”

“I told her that,” Owen said. “Stell doesn’t think she’s very interesting.”

A collective gasp rose from the Coterie, and Estella laughed lightly at their response.

Owen offered Estella a seat in a nearby armchair, and she nodded gratefully. “Can I get you a drink?” he asked her.

“Wine?” she asked.

He nodded. “I picked up a bottle just for you.”

Jonathan, Karinne, and Gemma settled into the couch, while Anthony took a seat in an antique chair Estella remembered from their college days. Owen had owned it for ages.

“Anthony,” Estella began, “what is _your_ area of expertise?”

“The Middle East, mostly,” he replied.

“Jerusalem?” she asked innocently, recalling Owen’s comment.

The older man chuckled. “Actually, yes.”

“So, you must be the one who knows my husband.”

Anthony raised his eyebrows. “Well, I know _of_ him,” he said. “King Baldwin…. It’s quite the story.”

“I’d love to hear it from your perspective,” she said as Owen brought her a glass of a deep red wine. She swirled the liquid and smiled as she looked up at him. “Thank you.”

Owen nodded and returned the smile, and out of the corner of her eye, Estella caught Anthony observing their exchange with interest.

“If it’s okay with you, Estella….” Gemma spoke cautiously and with respect. “I think we’d all love to know more about your own story.”

The other members of the Coterie nodded in agreement and looked at her hopefully.

Estella sighed and smiled. “Well, there’s not much to tell.” _And a lot I’m not going to say_ , she thought. “I was approached by a vampire and offered the chance to become what I am today.”

“How old was he?” Jonathan asked.

Estella smiled again. “Old,” she said with a chuckle.

“It astonishes me that there are vampires out there who have lived for thousands of years,” Karinne said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. “I suppose that’s why we’re here,” she added with a grin.

Owen finally joined them in another chair pulled from the dining area. “ _I’m_ fascinated by your story, Stell, because I knew you for so long. Suddenly you were gone, and then you were … changed. And you did it for love.”

Everyone in the room looked from Owen to Estella with expectant eyes, hoping she would elaborate. Estella merely stared at Owen incredulously.

“I did it because it was the right decision for me and my life,” she said.

“But you never would have done it if you hadn’t met Baldwin,” Owen went on. “Just working with Marcus Whitmore wouldn’t have been enough to make you want to change who you were.”

Her eyes were still on him, only now she was furious. “Moving on,” she said.

Owen smiled triumphantly. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

When she finally took her eyes off him, she noted that Anthony was still watching them.

“From what we know,” Anthony offered, “you married Baldwin de Clermont in the Auvergne two years ago. Before that, we don’t have any information regarding where you were.”

“How did you find out about my marriage?” she asked him.

Anthony smiled. “The de Clermonts are sort of a hobby of mine.”

“Is that right?” she asked, her eyebrow raised. “Well, there’s not much to say about that either, I’m afraid. I spent a bit of time in Europe. I became what I am, and I got married.”

“Then your sire must be European,” Gemma said as if she had figured out a great mystery.

Estella smiled but gave no further details. Eager to get out of there as soon as possible, she turned the tables on them. “I’d like to know more about each of you. How did you learn about vampires? What fueled your interest?”

“Dr. Clairmont and Dr. Roberts and their work here at Yale,” Karinne said. “I think that’s where it began for most of us. Although someone obviously worked overtime to keep information about their findings out of the media.”

“Someone with enough power to silence the largest news outlets in the world,” Anthony added bitterly.

“We started the group because we were digging around for answers,” Jonathan offered. “Gemma and I met online. Anthony found us. Then Karinne came in, and she found Owen.”

“We know from the published research at Yale and Oxford that witches and daemons also exist, but it’s vampires that drew us in,” Karinne said with a laugh. “A bunch of historians discovering that people we’d studied and thought were human were actually immortal? It was mindblowing.”

“Can you tell us anything about the transformation?” Jonathan asked. “From a scientific standpoint?”

Estella thought for a moment, remembering that day. How her body had wanted to fight Domenico. How he had moaned with pleasure as he drained her. She struggled to put the emotions aside.

“As a scientist,” she began, “I remember that I could actually feel the cells in my body changing, becoming something else, something more. There was a … hyper-awareness, and I think my particular area of expertise allowed me to experience it differently, noticing details that others don’t.”

They were silent. She knew they wanted her to go on.

“The senses awaken in ways humans can’t imagine,” she said. “It isn’t pretty or pleasant. But it is extraordinary.”

“And then you’re forced to survive,” Owen said.

Estella stared him down. “A sire will teach a new vampire all they need to know and protect them until they’re able to manage on their own.”

“Is that how it was for you?” Owen said, refusing to look away from her.

“Mostly,” she answered.

“I’m sure others are less fortunate,” Karinne offered, removing the tension in the room.

Estella smiled at her. “I have heard that that was the case for some.”

As the evening wore on, she discovered that Karinne knew that a de Clermont had protected the Marquis de Lafayette during the American Revolution, and she deduced that it was this vampire who had found Marcus and brought him into the family. There was no record of his first name, though.

Gemma had figured out that a vampire had protected creatures in London throughout the centuries, but she admitted there were very few details regarding his identity.

Jonathan mentioned that there was a female de Clermont who was a Japanese warrior, and in the midst of this revelation, Estella caught a certain look in Anthony’s eyes that told her he knew more than he let on, even to his own colleagues.

By the time she left Owen’s apartment, she believed she had the information she needed.

Once she returned home, Estella immediately wanted to call Diana, but she knew if she did she would face Matthew’s wrath for potentially disturbing his sleeping wife. She would wait until morning and give herself time to fully digest all that had happened.

~

When she finally dialed the familiar number, she got Diana on the second ring.

“Hey! How did it go?” the witch asked enthusiastically.

“Is it strange to say it went well?” Estella replied. “There are indeed four humans involved, apart from Owen. Three of them are historians, and I feel they are genuinely harmless.”

“And the fourth?” Diana asked.

Estella sighed. “The fourth is Anthony Selinger. He’s American; he’s older than the rest of them. And there is something about him I can’t put my finger on, but every instinct I have is telling me he’s trouble.”

“S-e-l-i-n-g-e-r?” Diana asked. “I’m writing this down.”

“Yes, I believe that’s right,” Estella said.

“Selinger?” Matthew’s voice cut through the line.

“Do you know him?” Diana asked her husband.

“No. The name is familiar,” Matthew said cryptically.

“What is it, Matthew?” Estella asked just as Diana put the phone on speaker.

“It might be nothing,” Matthew said, “but if your instincts are telling you otherwise….”

“I’ll discuss it with the Congregation today,” Diana assured her. “Keep your phone on you.”

“I will. Just let me know if you need anything else from me,” Estella said.

For the remainder of the morning, Estella was restless. So many things circled in her head that she eventually decided she just needed to get out.

She went for a walk toward Prospect Street and took a left, heading back toward the campus. After a couple of minutes, she passed the Davies mansion followed by Marsh Hall, both of which she knew were owned by Yale, and she realized that what weighed on her mind had guided her footsteps.

Just beyond stood the mansion built by J. Howard Collins. The very place where her husband had attended a dinner party in 1880. The place where Josephine Collins had lived.

Estella rushed toward it, letting her curiosity draw her in, and as she stood in front of the beautiful home, she imagined what it must have been like the day that a distraught seventeen-year-old girl had walked out the door never to return.

Immediately, she turned left onto Edwards Street, deviating from the route she took to Science Hill every single day. Across town she went, following a path she imagined Josephine had used. When she reached Grand Avenue, she walked the length of it until she arrived at the river.

The steel swing bridge had been rebuilt only a few decades before, and the existing design had stood for almost a century. Estella approached it slowly as cars sped past her. She took in her surroundings, trying to imagine how different the city had looked then. She was struck at once by how close to the water she was. This was not a high bridge or a long one. An experienced swimmer in the twenty-first century would probably be fine, she thought. But a young girl with limited experience, in the late nineteenth century, shrouded in heavy skirts and a corset, most likely wearing boots….

Estella shivered. The man she loved had driven this girl to her death. And he was still ashamed.

It had taken her nearly an hour to get there at a human’s pace. She ran back toward Yale as fast as she dared in the daylight.

~

When she reached the house on Lincoln Street, she rang the bell twice before her friend answered. Eva took one look at her and stepped back to let her in without a word. She went for the wine while Estella took her usual seat on the sofa in the living room.  
Once the two of them were seated, the wine poured, Estella spoke. “I went to the bridge.”

Eva sighed.

“I found myself walking past her house. I’ve done it dozens of times to and from work, but I never…. Anyway, I decided to … no, I needed to go out there. My heart hurts for her…. It hurts for him.”

“How did it go with Owen’s friends?” Eva asked, clearly changing the subject.

Estella shook her head. “There’s definitely something going on there. I’m waiting for Diana to call me back.” She laughed bitterly. “I’m waiting for everything!”

Eva tilted her glass toward Estella’s, which was still on the coffee table untouched. “Drink,” she ordered.

Estella looked down at the glass for the first time. Eva had brought her a red today. She picked it up, breathed in the dark liquid, then slowly exhaled, the familiar combination of fruit and earth calming her instantly. “Bordeaux.”

“I thought you needed it,” Eva replied.

A red tear made its way down Estella’s cheek, and she took a long first sip. The heady blend worked its magic on her, warming her inside, reminding her of Baldwin’s arms as they wrapped around her.

“Better?” Eva asked.

Estella looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes. “Thank you,” she said with a nod. “I’m sorry I just showed up at your door.”

Eva held up one finger in warning. “Do not apologize to me,” she said before taking another sip.

Estella smiled as she looked at her. They were an unlikely pair, and she was sure their friendship had surprised Eva as much as it had surprised her.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and it jolted Estella out of her thoughts. When she saw Diana’s name, she answered it eagerly. “Hello?”

“I spoke with them, and I hate to ask this of you, but can you come to Venice?”

Estella’s heart dropped. If there was one place in the world she wished never to see again, it was Venice. She sighed.

“I wouldn’t ask, ever,” Diana said, “but the Congregation wants to hear everything you have to say. They want to meet with you in person.”

“When?” Estella asked.

Diana sighed. “Can you leave for Venice tonight?”

“Tonight?” Estella’s voice broke. She had intended never to see her sire again. Baldwin would surely have had something to say about Domenico being allowed anywhere near her. But he wasn’t there. She would have to do this on her own.

“I will be with you. You won’t have to face him alone,” Diana assured her as if she had heard her thoughts. “I’ll have Baldwin’s house opened up for you. Once you arrive, I’ll let you know what the plan is.”

“Okay,” Estella said in resignation. “I’ll come tonight.”

“See you tomorrow,” Diana said before she hung up.

Estella looked back up at Eva who was staring at her.

“My laptop is in my study, if you need to book your flight now,” Eva offered.

Estella nodded and set down her glass. “Thank you.”

She found an early evening flight and booked a first class ticket. Ten minutes later, she returned to the living room.

“I should get home and pack,” she said, dazed. “I only have a couple of hours.”

At that moment, her phone rang again. She looked at the screen but did not recognize the number. Without thinking, she answered it. “Baldwin?”

“No, ma’am. It’s Shawn. I just wanted to let you know, he’s back.”

Electricity surged through her. “He’s there?”

“Yes, ma’am. He’s on his way up to your apartment now.”

“Thank you, Shawn!” she cried. “I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

She hung up the phone and looked at her friend.

“Well,” Eva said, “you were tired of waiting.”

“I have to go to him.”

Eva shook her head. “You have to go to Venice. You’ve been summoned by the Congregation. Even though the news came from Diana Bishop and was delivered as nicely as possible, you cannot put them off.”

Estella looked at her as though she’d lost her mind. “Fuck the Congregation!”

Eva sighed and turned her eyes heavenward. “I’ll go to New York.”

Estella’s expression did not change. “What?”

“I cannot believe I’m saying this, but I’ll go. I’ll make sure he meets you in Venice. Honestly, after the hell he’s put you through, the least he can do is run to you.”

Estella was at a loss. After a century of avoiding him, this woman, her friend, was offering to…. “Eva, I don’t want you to do something that you….”

“It’s done. Now, go home and pack. I’ll go straight to the airport and catch a flight into the city.”

“Eva…” Estella said again.

“Thank me later.” Eva smiled. “Right now we both have a bit of our past to face. God give us strength.”

The younger vampire nodded and was out the door like a shot.

Estella’s head spun as she fought the need to run to Baldwin and prayed that Eva would be able to get through to him.  
While packing her bag, it suddenly occurred to her that her friend could use a strategic advantage. She grabbed her phone and started a text.

_Don’t let him know you’re there. Use this to get in._

She typed in the security code and pressed send. Less than a minute later, Eva’s response came.

_Received. Give Domenico my love._

Knowing full well how Eva felt about Domenico, Estella laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva faces her own past for the sake of her friend. Estella creates new memories of Venice.

Baldwin sat on the terrace gazing out over Central Park as the sun set around him. The sky was purple with a few remaining hints of orange, and the lights on every floor of the surrounding buildings were getting brighter. His eyes registered the changes around him, and on some level, he even heard every sound below. But most of the world was silent to him.

He had barely made it back home as his mind had begun a slow descent. Refusing to hunt, he hadn’t fed since the night he’d visited Colette. Her blood had sustained him for as long as it could, and now he wasted away, with only his wine for nourishment. The glass in his hand comforted him. It was the only tangible thing he had, the only thing that still felt real.

As the sky grew darker still, he stared out at the vast expanse of Central Park, unseeing, unthinking. He didn’t hear the footsteps until they were right behind him, didn’t register the scent until it was next to him, didn’t see the woman until she stood before him.

“Eva,” he said softly.

“Baldwin.” Her voice was harsh. It hurt his ears.

“It’s been….”

“One hundred seven years next month,” she said. “But who’s counting? You look like shit.”

He snickered. “I _feel_ worse.”

“That’s your own fault,” she said.

“What do you know about it?” he asked.

She sighed. “I know that you’re even more pathetic now than you were then. And as much as it pleases me to see you in pain, I can’t bear to see it in your mate.”

He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze for the first time. “You know Estella?” He shook his head. “Of course you do. And by now you know she’s just like Ysabeau.” Inside, a voice was screaming at him for what he was saying. He ignored it.

Eva laughed. “Estella’s love is as pure as Philippe’s, but you had to sabotage it. When are you going to realize, Baldwin, there is no need to destroy every good thing in the world. Especially when it’s your own happiness.”

“I don’t deserve happiness,” he spat.

“Finally, we agree on something,” Eva said. “She told me you promised to forsake all others. I can assure you that despite whatever nonsense is in that head of yours, she has kept that promise. Have you?”

Baldwin forced himself to meet her gaze once more. “Every single moment since I met her.”

Eva shook her head and sighed. “Then go to her. Do not waste another day.”

“I can’t,” he declared.

“Oh, for God’s sake, why not?” she asked.

“I can’t go back there.”

“You have suffered enough,” she told him. “So much that if Josephine could see you now, she would surely forgive you.”

Baldwin shuddered. How long had it been since anyone had spoken Josephine’s name?

Eva looked through the massive windows toward the kitchen. “Is there any food in there? Any blood?”

He stared at her but couldn’t respond.

Groaning in exasperation, Eva went inside. After some time had passed, Baldwin could smell meat cooking, and something inside him growled with need. A minute later, she had returned.

“I’ve made you dinner. The steak was frozen, but the blood is there. Come eat. You need your strength tonight.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Eat!” she ordered. “I’ll explain.”

Baldwin rose slowly and stepped back into the house. She had set a place for him at the head of the table. A white china plate held the rare steak, red blood pooling all around it. He sat down and began to devour the meal she had prepared, his body slowly coming back to life as he did.

Eva sat in the chair on his left and watched him with a smug grin. “Good?”

Baldwin looked up at her. “Thank you.”

“Now,” she said, “can you understand everything I’m saying?”

He nodded.

“Excellent,” she said. “You don’t have to go to New Haven. Estella isn’t there.”

Baldwin’s eyes grew wide with concern. “Where is she?”

“On a plane to Venice,” Eva replied.

Instantly, rage and disgust burned inside him, and he gripped his steak knife as he awaited more answers.

Eva smiled. “There’s that fire. You’re coming around now. I assume that all this nonsense you’ve put yourself and Estella through is because you know about Owen Williams.”

Baldwin clenched his jaw and nodded.

“Your mate is on her way to Celestina to tell the Congregation all about him and his little group.”

“What group?” Baldwin asked.

“Human historians. They study us. They know our history. They knew that Estella is a vampire. The only reason she has spent any time at all with Owen is to get information. The Congregation summoned her so they can decide if these humans are a threat. And tomorrow, she’s going to stand in that room and face her sire again. Are you going to let her go alone?”

Without a word, Baldwin dropped his knife, stood, and walked down the stairs to the master bedroom. The phone he hadn’t turned on in weeks sat on the charging dock next to their bed. Upon his return, he had placed it there without thinking. Now he sighed with relief as he turned on the power and watched it awaken from its slumber.

Notifications for the endless missed calls and voicemails buzzed relentlessly in his hand, showing him that the world was indeed still spinning, and Estella needed him. The moment he was able, he opened his contacts and pressed a familiar button. The call was answered almost immediately.

“Prepare the jet,” he commanded. “I need to be in Venice by dawn.”

He placed the phone back on the dock and returned to the dining room to find Eva smirking at him.

“Anything else I should know?” he asked.

“Just that you need a shower,” she said, standing. “And a shave. You should look flawless when you beg for her forgiveness.” She walked past him and began to descend the stairs.

“Eva….”

She stopped and looked back at him. “We said it all then. A century doesn’t change anything. Your mate is a remarkable woman. I’m honored to be her friend.”

“I don’t know how to thank you,” Baldwin said.

“The sincerity in your eyes will do for now,” she said. “Once you fix what you’ve broken, all will be well.”

He nodded.

Eva sighed. She reached out to touch him but stopped herself. “ _Liebling_ … she loves you. More than you will ever know. Do not let her go again.”

Baldwin drew a deep breath. “I swear.”

He wasn’t in the air until after nine o’clock, and he was silently cursing himself, the plane, the pilot, the Congregation, and the city of Venice. He would not make it before dawn, but at least he would be there before the Congregation convened at five.

~

Estella’s flight landed in the early morning hours. She had sat awake the entire night staring out the window into the darkness, praying that Eva had found Baldwin. And as she made her way through the airport, she hoped she would not be discovered by one of Domenico’s children.

When she arrived at Baldwin’s house, the door was answered by one of the members of de Clermont staff who had been brought in overnight to open up the house for her. She thanked them all, and they departed as quickly as possible.

As she looked around the main hall, she felt little of Baldwin’s influence in the gilded Venetian décor. Mostly, it was just a house. A place for him to stay during Congregation meetings. Nothing more.

The ache she had worked so hard to dull suddenly pierced her heart once more.

“Please be on a plane,” she whispered.

~

Just after noon, Estella stood on a small balcony overlooking the canal, her eyes searching the boats for any sign of him. When a water taxi miraculously stopped in front of the house, one detail of its occupant stood out to her.

_Copper._

The wind moved through the fiery red and gold locks of hair, tousling their perfection. Estella gasped as she stared down from her perch, desperate for him to see her.

Before he even stepped off the boat, he looked up and their eyes met. Hastily, he thanked the driver, grabbed his bag, and stepped onto the decaying dock.

As he strode to the front door, she practically flew down the stairs to stand in the main hall, waiting patiently as he walked in. Their eyes met at the same moment they caught each other’s scent, and both of them sighed.

“Baldwin…” she said, her voice barely above a whisper, the name on her lips giving her a thrill that moved through her entire body and lit a flame somewhere deep within.

He set down his bag and walked toward her. She expected him to pull her into his arms. Instead, he dropped to one knee, his head bowed. The chivalrous act reminded her of a knight, penitent before his queen. She smiled as she remembered that’s exactly what he was.

“I went away,” he began, “thinking that you needed space and time apart from me. Never in my life have I been so wrong. Of all the horrible things I’ve done, hurting you is the worst. You needed me, and I abandoned you.” He looked up into her eyes. “Estella Marguerite Althea Lucia Salome de Clermont, I beg your forgiveness, and I swear that I will never leave you again.”

Estella fell to her knees with him. She took his face in her hands and watched as her touch made him shiver. “Baldwin … all that matters is that you’re here, you’re alive, and you’re mine.”

He sighed. “There is so much to say.”

She nodded. “I know, but right now, please … just kiss me.”

His strong hands made their way around her ribcage to embrace her, and euphoria spread through her like wildfire. The moment his lips touched hers, the ache was gone, and before she knew it, his grip had tightened, his mouth urging hers to open for him. When it did, his tongue plunged inside, caressing hers. Instantly, she could feel how much he’d suffered, and she knew that his strength was returning with their embrace.

As he had done so many times before, Baldwin lifted her effortlessly in his arms. He stood and rushed up the stairs with all his preternatural speed, depositing her gently in his bed and hovering above her, his muscular arms on either side of her body, his fists on the mattress supporting his weight.

“Tell me,” she said.

He shook his head. “How can I even begin…?”

“Just say it,” she pleaded.

He stared into her eyes, a look that she felt deep in her soul. “I love you,” he said.

She smiled, and she choked back the tears that threatened to spill. “Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

Baldwin’s restraint broke, and he tore at her clothes, ripping the white t-shirt she wore – _his_ t-shirt – and pulling it away from her. He was more careful with her jeans, as he unfastened them hastily and pulled them down, kissing the skin just inside the curve of her hips, the spot that made her lose all control.

Within seconds, she had unbuttoned his shirt and trousers, dropping them at his feet. Barely allowing him the chance to kick them off, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he buried himself deep within her.

Estella cried out, feeling whole again. Within moments, her entire body was humming, and she looked up into his eyes, enjoying the delicious warmth she felt beneath her cool skin.

Baldwin moved gently at first, clearly savoring every moment of their reunion, and she allowed it. The fire in his glorious amber eyes burned brighter than ever before as their connection sparked to life.

Without warning, he rolled onto the bed, positioning her squarely on top of him. Her breath caught at the sudden movement, and she stared down at him, placing her hands flat on his chest, knowing what he wanted but aching to hear him say it.

“Love me,” he whispered. “Please, Estella.”

Skillfully, she began to move, taking control, dominating him, watching as this powerful man submitted to her. She took his wrists in her hands and pressed them into the bed, falling forward on top of him, her skin against his.

He moaned softly as she rode him, and she knew with certainty that he was right on the edge of his release, ready to fall.

She leaned over his ear and whispered, “Let go.”

He turned his head and met her gaze. “Not without you,” he said. “Never.”

“I’m with you,” she promised. “Always.”

She relinquished her hold on his wrists, and he wrapped his arms around her again. Thrusting upward with everything he had, he cried out. The sound was unlike any she had ever heard from him before – a gasp, a moan, and a prayer all at once. The rich, warm tone of his voice shattered her heart and made it whole again, and she followed him, the sensation tearing through her body with the force and power of a tempest.

As they came down, he held her against him, and she buried her face in his neck, his slowing pulse against her lips. When she felt his grip on her loosen just a bit, she turned them both onto their sides, his cock still hard inside her. She smiled as she realized there would be no rest that evening.

“I suppose we should get ready.” Two hours later, they had settled into the bed and wrapped up in the luxurious sheets, his arms around her, her head on his chest.

“For what?” she asked looking up at him.

“Don’t we have an appointment with the Congregation at five?”

She grinned knowingly. “Agatha Wilson is coming from Australia. She won’t be in Venice until tonight. We have plenty of time.”

Baldwin’s smile bordered on a grin, and he reminded her of a mischievous schoolboy. “Remind me to send Agatha a massive bouquet when we get home.”

Estella laughed. “Are we going back home?”

He paused, and his mirth turned into respectful sincerity. “We don’t have to,” he said. “We can go back to New Haven. I’ll go anywhere. As long as we’re together.”

His open desire to see her happy thrilled her to no end, but she raised an eyebrow. “Baldwin … tell me what you want.”

He sighed. “I want to take you home with me. I want you in our bed.”

In a whisper, she said, _“Je suis à votre commande, seigneur.”_

“Oh, Christ, woman,” he exclaimed, making her laugh again.

“I want the same thing,” she said. “I’m ready to go home. I’ve missed Elysium so much. And you will never know how much I’ve missed _you_.” She paused. “I know that you went away because of Owen.”

He did not look away. “An associate of mine saw you at dinner with him. Then he saw you bring him into the house. He sent me photos.”

Estella nodded, unsurprised. “I found out that night that Owen knew what I am. I brought him back to the house to discuss it in private. But I should have told you the moment he showed up. I didn’t know what to say to you about it, and by the time I had more information, you were gone. The only thing I could think of was that you somehow knew, and I am so sorry for not telling you myself.”

He sighed and took her hand in his, putting it over his heart. “I should have given you a chance to explain. I….”

“I know. You didn’t want to interfere.”

He swallowed hard as he stared into her eyes, and she knew he was fighting back tears.

“Eva speaks very highly of you,” he said.

She smiled. “Eva is a fascinating woman. I’m so glad I met her.”

“I suppose she told you why I wouldn’t….” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“I discovered most of it on my own, and then she helped me fill in the blanks. She thought I should know, but she didn’t want to betray you.”

Baldwin shook his head. “I am an utter bastard. For what I did to Josephine. For what I did to Eva.”

Estella put a finger to his lips to stop him. “It’s done. You can’t change it. Move forward with me. You are already a better man than you were.”

“It’s not enough,” he said. “ _I’m_ not enough.”

“Oh, yes, you are,” she assured him. “For me _and_ for this family. You are the only man for me … and you don’t have to be your father for anyone.”

His eyes widened as if she had uncovered his deepest secret. It wasn’t something they had ever truly discussed. She gave him another smile, her eyes full of compassion and understanding.

“I will never allow my past to come between us again,” he vowed. “And I will never again allow my insecurities to get the better of me.”

“If you ever need reassurance from me, all you have to do is ask,” she said. “And I want you to hear this now. I will never want another lover. I am _yours_ , Baldwin de Clermont.”

He pulled her against him, and she basked in the feel of his muscular torso against hers. “It’s going to be a long time before I’m ready to let you out of my sight again.”

Estella raised an eyebrow. “You know you can’t enter the Congregation chamber anymore, right … _Sieur_?”

Baldwin pursed his lips and exhaled, and she knew he hadn’t even thought about it. He raised his hand and pointed a finger emphatically. “I will be right outside that fucking door. And if Domenico tries anything….”

She stared at him defiantly. “If Domenico tries anything, I will deal with him myself.”

He shook his head lightly, and his expression was one of awe. “You are as fierce as you are beautiful.”

Estella looked out at the fading light of the late afternoon. “We should hunt. You need to feed, don’t you?” She touched his face gently.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked.

“When was the last time you _really_ fed, love?”

He sighed. “The night I went away.”

Estella rolled her eyes. “We’re going. Now.” She jumped out of bed and searched for clothes, remembering that the t-shirt she had worn was in pieces.

“I’m all right, _cara mia_ ,” he insisted.

She stopped and met his gaze. “You’ve lost weight, and the dark circles beneath your eyes say otherwise. Honestly, Baldwin, how long have you been a vampire? You know this isn’t healthy.”

“I couldn’t hunt without you.”

She sighed and climbed across the bed dressed in her bra and jeans. “You stubborn man.” She kissed him hard. “I’m here now. Get up.”

Reluctantly, he did as told. They made their way to a garage on the other side of the city where Baldwin kept a car and soon were on their way toward the Italian Alps.

“I’ve never hunted here,” Baldwin said. The journey had taken three hours, and they were climbing through the hills on foot.

“Domenico brought me here,” she told him. There was no disgust in her voice, only strength. “This is where he taught me to fend for myself. I never thought I’d come back to this place at all, much less with you.”

Baldwin pulled her close with one arm and kissed her.

“It’s red stag season,” she said with a smile. “We should be in luck.”

She was right. Baldwin easily caught the scent of a large stag and began tracking him. The stag ran and so did he, higher into the mountain forest. Estella watched him with pride as she followed behind and sighed with relief when he took down the animal.

She walked up to him as he drank his fill. Just being with her had mostly restored him. The fresh blood brought him back to full strength.

Once he had finished, he offered her his kill, and she accepted, putting her hand on the animal to thank him for his sacrifice before feeding herself.

Baldwin sat against a tree and watched her as she ate, his eyes dark with desire. When she had also taken her fill, she walked over to him and straddled him on the ground. He put his hands on either side of her waist, moving them slowly up her back, supporting her.

“I see why you didn’t want to hunt without me,” she said, her voice deep and sultry.

“Take off your jeans,” he said.

She smiled coyly, but her knees went weak. She stood and did as told, watching as he began to undress himself. As she returned to her position on his lap, he stopped her.

“Turn around,” he commanded.

Estella’s breath caught, and she followed his instructions, turning her back to him and straddling him once more.

Baldwin pulled her shirt up and over her head, his hands making their way under her bra, capturing her breasts and skillfully using his fingertips to bring them to life.

Estella reveled in his touch, and she soon felt his mouth against her back, his teeth nipping playfully at her shoulder before he shifted them both forward. Her hands were suddenly flat on the cold forest floor, and her knees followed. She felt his cool hand run down the length of her spine, and she shivered knowingly. His eyes were fixed on her body, taking in every inch of her. This time she would submit to him, and she anxiously awaited his next move.

When his hands moved down to caress her ass, she eagerly arched toward him, and she heard him chuckle. Her sex throbbed with need, and a cool breeze swept over her, making her whimper. Baldwin inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her arousal on the wind. It was his undoing.

A moment later, he claimed her, sliding deep inside her body easily and perfectly.

“Yes,” she whispered, her heart feeling as though it might burst.

“Gods, woman, I’ve missed you.” His voice was soft and teeming with emotion.

As they climbed together, she asked for more, and he gave her all he had. While his cock worked its magic inside her, his hands held her hips, and his fingers stroked the curve of the bone on either side of her belly.

When she cried out, she felt him let go. Her exquisite, formidable mate had returned, and the knowledge filled her with sheer elation. As he withdrew, she rolled onto her back and stared up at him, her sated smile conveying absolute bliss.

“You’re marvelous,” she said sleepily.

He smiled and collapsed to the ground, pulling her into his arms and nuzzling her neck. “I will never have enough of you.”

The drive back to Venice was peaceful. They had been in the mountains throughout the night, and the first magical moments of daylight began to cross the sky. Not much was said as they held each other’s hand all the way.

They made it back to the house just after dawn, and Estella began to climb the stairs, headed straight for the bath.

“Wait,” Baldwin said suddenly.

She turned around and found him still standing in the main hall, staring up at her. “Nothing you say right now will stop me from getting in that tub, because I’m pretty sure I still have leaves in my hair and dirt in places I’d rather not think about.”

“I want to tell you where I was,” he said.

Estella sighed and walked back into his arms. “Tell me.”

“After I saw those photos of you with Owen, I didn’t feel the way I expected to feel. I wasn’t angry. I wasn’t hurt…. That’s not true. I was hurt, but I … understood, if that makes any sense. Philippe and Ysabeau…. You know she used to leave him, but she always returned. And I knew that you would do the same. So the question was, how do I cope while you’re gone?

“Father found solace in other women.” He shook his head, his golden eyes rimmed with red tears. “I couldn’t do that.” He sighed. “But I went back to the club.”

Estella stiffened slightly in his embrace. It wasn’t much, but she knew he felt it.

“You know my history with Colette.” He held her gaze intently. “I saw her, and I fed from her. Nothing more.”

Estella nodded, stifling a sigh of relief. “I’m grateful that her blood kept you going.”

Baldwin held her a little tighter. “After that, I went as far away from you as I could. I knew that if I stayed in New York, I would end up tearing Owen limb from limb and carrying you back to Elysium over my shoulder.”

She smiled then.

“Oh, that pleases you,” he said with a chuckle.

“At that point, I would have gladly let you go caveman on me.”

He sighed. “Anyway, it doesn’t really matter, but I went to New Zealand. I traveled from the beaches of the North Island to the mountains of the South Island. I went to the end of the earth, and I isolated myself. It was the only place I could find peace, the only way I could stay away from you.

“But after a while, I started to feel myself slipping mentally. I went home while I still had the presence of mind to do so.”

She put her hand to his face, and he leaned into her touch. “I wish you had answered my call that night.”

He stared into her eyes. “So do I.”

She smiled again and took his hand in hers. Turning, she pulled him toward the stairs. “Have a bath with me,” she said.

The porcelain tub was just big enough for two. It stood next to windows which opened up to reveal the canal. Estella pinned up her hair as she drew them a bath, and Baldwin stepped in first. She settled into his arms, and he kissed her temple as he swept a soapy sponge over her skin.

They bathed in silence, basking in each other’s gentle, reverent touches, losing themselves in the aura of their renewed bond.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An appointment with the Congregation ... and a revelation.

At three o’clock in the afternoon there was a knock at the door, and Estella answered it knowing her sister stood on the other side.

“It’s so good to see you!” Diana wore a huge grin as she stepped inside and threw her arms around Estella. “I’m sorry we had to do this so fast.”

“It’s okay,” Estella assured her.

“How are you?” Diana asked, her tone gentle. “Has there been any word from Baldwin?”

Estella smiled. “Actually….”

Diana’s eyes grew wide, and Estella heard Baldwin’s approach before he stepped into view at the top of the stairs.

Baldwin emerged with a stern look on his face. “I trust you’re well, Sister. Perhaps you can enlighten me as to why my mate must face her sire again today.”

Estella rolled her eyes as he reached the bottom and walked over to them. “Can you just say hello? Maybe smile a little?”

Diana shook her head and turned to Estella. “I’m used to it.” Looking back at her brother, she said, “Baldwin, always a pleasure. Perhaps you can tell me why no one in the family has been able to reach you in over a month.”

The head of the de Clermont family smirked. “ _Touché_.” He leaned in and kissed Diana’s cheek.

“It’s good to see you, too,” Diana said to him. “And it’s _wonderful_ to see the two of you together.”

Baldwin wrapped his arms around Estella, and she leaned into him.

“I suppose this means you’ll be joining us today?” Diana asked him.

“Oh, I will most definitely be there,” Baldwin assured her.

“Is there anything I need to know before we go?” Estella asked.

“Just follow my lead and tell your story,” Diana said. “They’ll ask you questions. Answer the best way you can.”

Estella nodded and looked up at Baldwin.

“Are you ready, _cara mia_?” he asked softly.

The look in her eyes hardened, and the corner of her mouth curled upward. “Let’s do this.”

Diana had arrived in the de Clermont launch, and the three of them stepped into the small craft carefully as the old dock tilted beneath their feet. Baldwin held Estella’s hand and put an arm around her to steady her unnecessarily as they sped off toward Isola della Stella.

When they arrived at Celestina, the headquarters of the Congregation, Diana led the way through the cloister toward the heavy, weathered, black doors of the inner chamber.

The rest of the Congregation had already gathered and were waiting outside. Agatha Wilson and her fellow daemons – a beautiful blond woman and a stoic Japanese man – were conversing among themselves. One witch looked very unhappy with having to wait, and a second one was attempting to coax her into a pleasant conversation. The third witch stood alone, silently watching the others.

Then there were the vampires, whom Estella knew well. Gerbert d’Aurillac had his back to them as he spoke to the one creature she had no desire to ever see again. Domenico Michele’s fathomless brown eyes were all she could see over Gerbert’s shoulder, and they zeroed in on her.

“Little one,” he said as he moved around the other vampire and drew everyone’s attention to their approach.

Baldwin growled low, and Estella gripped his hand, assuring him she would handle this.

“I’ve missed having you here in Venice with the family,” Domenico said.

Estella nodded. He might be putting on a show, but she intended to let everyone present know exactly how she felt about him. “I haven’t missed Venice at all,” she said.

Domenico laughed uncomfortably and turned his attention to Baldwin. “How wonderful that the de Clermont _sieur_ was able to accompany his mate today, even though he can no longer enter the chamber.”

This time, Baldwin squeezed Estella’s hand as he smiled at his rival. “Estella doesn’t need my help, Domenico, but she will always have my support.”

“Estella,” Diana began, ushering her forward. “Allow me to introduce Agatha Wilson, Tatiana Alkaev, and Osamu Watanabe.”

Estella nodded respectfully to the three daemons and smiled warmly at Agatha.

“And the representatives for the witches, Sidonie von Borcke, Janet Gowdie, and Satu Järvinen.”

Estella felt hostility from two of the witches immediately, but Janet was all smiles as she extended her hand in greeting.

“And I believe you know our vampire representatives.”

Gerbert moved toward her and smiled slyly. Baldwin growled again in warning, and he stopped in his tracks, chuckling. “Delighted to finally meet you, Madame de Clermont,” he said.

“Likewise,” Estella said, the corners of her mouth turning upward in a polite gesture.

Above the assemblage, bells began to toll as the clock struck five. The Congregation moved toward the doors, each member presenting their key, and Estella turned to her mate.

“I will be right here,” he promised again.

“I’ll draw strength from that,” she said.

He kissed her gently, and reluctantly, she let go of his hand.

She walked into the meeting room behind everyone else and watched as they all took their seats. Diana sat confidently on the opposite side of the large oval table, between Gerbert and Domenico, and opened the leather folio she had been given upon entering.

“Our first order of business involves a discovery that may or may not affect us all,” she began. “A member of the de Clermont family has been approached by a group of humans called The Coterie. As I understand it, they are historians who study vampires. Since the lives of vampires have been unavoidably woven into historical events, these humans enjoy uncovering that history.

“Estella de Clermont was approached by them in New Haven, Connecticut. One of their members is a man she knew prior to her rebirth. I’ve asked her here today to tell us what she has learned and allow us to decide if any action should be taken.” Diana smiled at Estella, inviting her to speak.

Estella’s gaze scanned the faces of everyone in the room. Feeling the eyes of her sire on her again was unnerving, but she focused her energy on telling her tale.

“The Coterie is made up of only five humans,” she began. “Jonathan Byrne, Karinne Mack, Gemma Whitfield, my friend Owen Williams, and Anthony Selinger.

Domenico’s eyes widened. “Selinger?”

“Yes,” Estella answered, immediately curious as to why he had the same reaction as Matthew.

He said nothing else, allowing her to continue.

“At Diana’s request, I met with them to gain insight and see if they have any ill intent. I do not believe there is any cause for concern from them as a group. They genuinely love history, and they are simply intrigued. However, I believe Anthony Selinger, on his own, poses a threat.”

“What do they know about creatures apart from vampires?” Tatiana Alkaev asked her.

“Only what was revealed in academic papers published by Drs. Clairmont and Roberts. During our meeting, they were focused solely on the activities of vampires, due to their long lives.”

“Then you believe this threat only applies to vampires, is that correct?” Sidonie von Borcke questioned.

“At this moment, I do,” Estella replied. “Though I am not certain if this is a threat to all vampires, or just the de Clermont family.”  
Domenico chuckled under his breath, and all eyes turned to him.

“ _Sieur_ Michele, do you have something to add?” Tatiana asked him. The disdain in her voice struck Estella immediately, and she wondered if the daemon had a history with her maker. It was clear that Tatiana was not afraid to stand up to him, and Estella smirked as her gaze turned back to Domenico.

“I would be interested to know what _Sieur_ de Clermont has to say about this man Selinger,” Domenico said. “Would it be possible to invite him in, as well?”

Estella caught Diana’s gaze, and she suddenly wondered if she should have had this conversation with Baldwin before they came.

“Does anyone have any objection to allowing Baldwin de Clermont into the chamber?” Diana asked. Each creature shook their head, and Diana turned toward the male daemon who sat closest to the doors, smiling kindly. “Osamu, would you ask Baldwin to join us?”

True to his word, Baldwin was right there waiting. Quietly, the daemon asked him to step in, and Baldwin strode into the room, exuding unparalleled gravitas. In a moment, he was standing at Estella’s side once more.

“Baldwin,” Domenico began, “I trust your mate has told you about this group, The Coterie.”

“She has,” Baldwin confirmed.

“Then, tell us, please, what are your thoughts on Anthony Selinger?”

Baldwin’s eyebrow arched, and Estella heard his heart rate increase. “I have not met the man,” he said carefully, “but if Estella has concerns about him….”

“You don’t have any concerns of your own?” Domenico interrupted. “A man with the name of Selinger has spoken with your mate.” Estella watched as Baldwin clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. She knew that look, and as her gaze turned back to Diana, she realized that her sister knew it, too.

“Domenico,” Diana began, “Would you mind sharing with the rest of us?”

Domenico smiled. “I believe that Baldwin has just confirmed my suspicion that if this man poses a threat, it is only to the de Clermonts.”

“And why is that?” Diana asked.

“Because ‘Selinger’ is a modern form of the medieval Norman surname St. Leger.”

Estella swallowed hard, and Diana’s eyes widened. The two women looked at each other as the realization hit them.

Diana quickly regained her composure. “Estella, is there anything else you can tell us about this man?”

“He told me the de Clermonts were a ‘hobby’ for him.” She felt sick as she said it.

Domenico chuckled again. “I think we should trouble our witch and daemon colleagues no further with this. Do we even need a vote, or can we all agree that this is a _family_ matter?”

Agatha looked to her fellow daemons who both nodded. “The daemons agree that this appears to be more a matter for vampires. However, the lives of nearly everyone in this room are entwined in some way with the name de Clermont, and it is worth considering that something might need to be done about this man Selinger.”

Sidonie spoke up. “I agree with Domenico. I feel that you have wasted our time with this, Diana.”

Satu gave them all an amused smile as she said, “Agreed.”

Janet looked at Estella kindly. “I do not believe this is a waste of our time at all. If a threat to witches is eventually revealed, it is important to be prepared. Thank you for your insight, Estella.”

“Gerbert?” Diana said.

Gerbert sat with his fingers steepled, watching the proceedings with the same amusement as Satu. “I’m afraid I have to agree with Domenico. The only threat I see is to the de Clermonts, and since they made their own bed centuries ago, we should let them lie in it.”

Diana ignored the smug look Gerbert had turned in her direction. “Very well. It is clear that some of us, at least, are interested in remaining apprised of the situation. Estella, if you would be so kind as to share any further information you receive….”

Estella nodded. “I will.”

Diana closed her folio. “Let’s take a short recess and then return to discuss other business.”

Estella fought to hide her emotions as she nodded and turned to leave. The moment she was outside the chamber, she turned to find Baldwin already walking through the cloister, back toward the dock.

“Baldwin,” she said in a hushed tone, hurrying after him.

He turned his head to the side and reached for her hand. “Not here,” he whispered.

“Little one.” Domenico’s voice reverberated gently off the stone walls.

Baldwin and Estella stopped in their tracks, and Baldwin turned back to Domenico in a fury. Estella tugged on his hand to stop him, and he looked back at her.

“Let me handle this,” she said, walking toward her sire alone.

“May I speak with you?” he asked as she approached.

“I don’t believe we have anything to say to each other,” she said.

“Please.” He gestured to a side door. “It will only take a moment.”

She looked back at Baldwin, who clearly didn’t want her to go. She nodded, and he reluctantly nodded in return.

Following Domenico through the door, she saw that the room was small and dark. Its only light came in through the ancient, stained windows, which looked as though they were held in place purely by moisture and decay.

“There’s something you must know,” he said.

When he didn’t immediately continue, she urged him on. “I’m listening.”

“If this man wants what I think he wants, it is vital that he knows you are a de Clermont in name only.”

Estella laughed bitterly. “Why?”

“Because he will kill you.”

“You think if I tell him I’m your daughter that he’ll spare me?” She was furious. “I am Baldwin’s mate. I stand with him.”

“Little one….”

“Do not call me that ever again,” Estella threatened.

“Whether you like it or not, you are my youngest daughter. My blood flows through your veins. That was the choice you made.”

“The choice I made was for Baldwin,” she said.

“You are renouncing your family? Even if it might mean your death?”

Estella stared him down. “You are not my family. You are my maker. The only link I have to you is biological.”

“Estella … whatever contempt you feel for me, do not dismiss this.” Domenico’s features held something she had never seen before: concern. It even seemed genuine.

Without responding, she turned and walked out.

Baldwin stood just outside the door. Silently, she took his hand, and they walked toward the boat dock.

Diana was waiting for them when they arrived. She turned to her brother and spoke as quietly as she could. “Baldwin, we don’t have confirmation of anything yet. Matthew heard the name when I wrote it down, and he said it was probably nothing.”

“Matthew knows?” Baldwin turned on Diana with barely contained fury.

“I should have told you earlier,” Estella said.

“Yes, you should have,” Baldwin snapped.

“I didn’t know.” Her voice broke.

Baldwin closed his eyes and sighed. Just as quickly as his temper exploded, he reined it in. He took his mate in his arms. “I know you didn’t … but if he had hurt you in some way…. It’s my fault. Had I been with you, I would have known this man was nearby.”

Estella looked stricken. “Baldwin, do you think…? Could this possibly be about Eleanor? After all this time?”

Baldwin met her gaze, and the pain she found in his eyes was more than she could bear.

“I think I should get back and discuss this with Matthew,” Diana said.

Baldwin’s head swung around. The vulnerability in his countenance had vanished. “Agreed. Estella and I will go back to New Haven.”

Estella looked at him with wide eyes, but he went on. “I’ll make some calls and find out what I can about our new friend.”

Diana nodded. “I’m sure we’ll see you both soon.”

Estella reached out to hug the witch. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“Don’t be,” Diana replied with a smile. “We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

She heard the boat engine roar to life, and she turned to find Baldwin already in place aboard the launch with his hand outstretched to help her. As they headed back to the mainland, Estella watched as Diana walked back through the cloister to continue the meeting.

Upon their arrival back at the house, Baldwin went straight into the sitting room and settled on the silk chaise, resting his head in his hands.

She approached him cautiously, and he looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes.

“He could have killed you,” he said. “I should have fucking been there.”

She rushed over to sit next to him. “I’m fine. I was never alone with him. And you know I can take care of myself.”

He smiled at her and touched her face gently. “I know, _cara mia_. But if he is a St. Leger, he could have trapped you, hurt you…. If I lost you….”

Estella sighed and kissed him, and in seconds, their passion caught fire. Baldwin tried to pull away, but she nuzzled into his neck, her mouth leaving a trail of kisses.

“We need to get back to New Haven,” he said.

She pulled back, and her eyes bore into his. “You can either make love to me now, or we can continue this as soon as we’re in the air, but I honestly don’t think I can wait. Can you?”

He kissed her hard, surrendering to her, and she could feel the desperation and fear that flowed through him. She hoped that for a few precious moments, she could make him feel safe and loved again.

~

It was dark when they boarded Baldwin’s jet ready to return to New Haven. Estella sat next to him, staring out the window.

Baldwin was determined to keep his focus on her, this divine woman who had chosen _him_. At the end of their trial, the one truth he knew in his soul was that he was nothing without her. His life was hers, and he would defend and protect her to the death.

He put aside his fears as they ascended into the night sky, and as he reached out and took her hand, she turned to face him. Her jade eyes burned into him, straight through his heart, and he gave her a smile to calm her.

“Tell me about Owen,” he said gently.

Estella’s breath caught. “There isn’t much to tell, I promise. I only saw him a couple of times.”

“ _Cara mia_...” he said, “tell me about Owen.”

This time, she understood, and she sighed.

“I was nineteen when we met. He was in my freshman history class, and I’m pretty sure he caught my eye first.” She laughed softly, and Baldwin smiled with her, encouraging her. “I got him to study with me once or twice a week, and before long … it turned into something more.”

“You fell in love with him.”

“I did,” she confirmed.

“And he fell in love with you.”

She met his gaze with reticence, and he pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers delicately.

“I suppose he did,” she replied. “He moved to England during the summer before our junior year. Nana was getting more and more frail, and even though he begged me to go with him, I wouldn’t leave. Our breakup was difficult, I guess, but it wasn’t long before we were friends.”

“You meant a lot to each other,” Baldwin surmised.

“Yes.”

“And how do you feel about him now?”

Estella’s eyes still held a modicum of apprehension, and he desperately wanted to put her mind at ease.

“I haven’t been in love with him since he left all those years ago,” she said.

“I know,” Baldwin assured her with another gentle smile.

Silence descended between them, and he patiently waited for her to open up to him.

“I let him hold me,” she confessed. “He knew I needed someone.”

“He was there for you when I couldn’t be,” Baldwin said.

Estella met his gaze. He hoped she could see his sincerity.

“He’s been there for me when I had no one else left,” she said. “He was … family.”

Baldwin nodded, the corners of his mouth turning upward. With a sigh, Estella leaned against him, and he eagerly pulled her into his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home, good-byes, and a potential threat that remains a mystery.

It was still the middle of the night when Baldwin’s jet landed in New Haven. Making that trip in the dark was like flying backwards through time, and Estella found it slightly disorienting. They had left the ground in Venice around nine, and it was just before three when their car pulled up outside the house on Canner Street.

Neither of them spoke as they went inside and set down their bags. The house felt different to Estella. Almost as if it knew she would be leaving soon.

She turned to her mate. “I think I might sleep.”

Baldwin closed the distance between them and pulled her close. “I’ll join you.”

Estella smiled. Baldwin had not been more than a few feet away from her since his return.

A few minutes later, they stood at the foot of her bed shedding their clothes. They climbed in together, and she sighed with relief at the feeling of his body on hers.

“I’ve missed this so much,” she said.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped her tightly in his embrace. “Sleep, _cara mia_. I’ll still be here when you wake.”

She woke several hours later to the sound of the birds in the tree just outside her bedroom window. Baldwin had not loosened his grip on her, even in sleep. His eyes were still closed, a rare sight for her. There was a peacefulness in his features, and she thought this must be what he had looked like as a child two millennia before.

She shifted slightly, pushing her body against his, and his eyes fluttered. Then his brow furrowed, and he tried to tighten his grip even more.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered, touching his burnished copper hair with her fingertips.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and the deep amber went straight to her soul. She swallowed hard, wishing she could tell him precisely how it felt to look at him again.

“We have things to do today,” Baldwin said.

“We don’t have to do them right this minute,” Estella replied.

He smiled. “When we get back to New York, we can spend as much time as we want doing absolutely nothing. But right now….”

She sighed. “I need to talk to Chris and Miriam.”

“And I have calls to make,” he said.

“Do you want to go in with me?”

“Yes,” he said plainly. “But I’ll meet you there later.”

She smiled. “I’ll have a visitor’s badge waiting for you in the lobby.”

He nodded and kissed her.

~

When she walked into the lab, Chris was in a mood.

“I don’t know, Sonic,” he said, “but if GameBoy thinks the sample you extracted was subpar, perhaps you need to do it again.” As his gaze moved around the room, he spotted Estella near the door and sighed.

She walked toward him and held out the cup of coffee she had brought as a peace offering. “I’m sorry” was written on the side in black Sharpie.

Chris tilted his head toward his office, and she followed him in and shut the door.

“Is he back?” Chris asked as he took the cup from her hand.

Estella nodded.

He took a sip of the coffee that was prepared just the way he liked it. It seemed to soften him a little.

“Tell him he will still have to deal with me on this one. If he thinks he can just waltz back into your life after all he’s done….”

She smiled. “He knows. And he’ll be coming by the lab later, so you can tell him yourself.”

The door opened behind her, and the scent of pomegranate and galbanum, combined with the sudden look of peace on Chris’s face, told her Miriam had just entered the room.

“Estella,” she said. “I assume things are getting back to normal for you.”

Estella laughed. “Whatever ‘normal’ is. I came to apologize for my disappearance. Life went in a direction I didn’t expect, and I had to take care of a few things.”

“Where were you?” Chris brazenly asked.

Estella looked at Miriam. “Venice.”

Miriam nodded. “Say no more.”

“Baldwin and I are heading back to New York for a while, but I can’t thank you both enough for allowing me to be here. I needed this more than I could ever explain.”

“You will always be welcome in our lab,” Chris said, and Estella did not miss his use of the word "our".

She smiled at him. “I will return. I promise.”

Chris stood and walked over to her, pulling her in for a hug, clearly not caring what Baldwin would think.

“Estella, could I have a word?” Miriam asked.

Chris let go of her and gave them the room, closing the door behind him.

“I’m happy for you,” Miriam said.

Estella smiled. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

“You are fortunate,” the diminutive vampire went on, meeting Estella’s gaze. “The time you have with your mate is priceless. Even if you feel you have eternity with him, never squander a single moment.”

Estella fought back tears as she thought of the fact that Miriam had lived two thousand years and only spent a handful of them with her own mate.

“I promise you, Miriam, I will never take one second for granted again.”

Miriam nodded. “Let’s get to work. I believe you have some things to wrap up here before you go.”

~

Baldwin’s calls yielded few details regarding Anthony Selinger. The man obviously knew how to cover his tracks. If he had taken a flight out of New Haven, or rented a car, he hadn’t used his own name. There was a chance that he was still there, but without a scent or any sort of paper trail, it was impossible for Baldwin to track him.

In fury and frustration, he looked down at the phone in his hand. Exhaling sharply, he pulled up his contacts and found Matthew.

The call was answered on the third ring. “Baldwin. It’s nice to hear from you.”

“You were never very good at lying to me,” the elder brother said. “Diana mentioned something yesterday, and I thought it was time we discuss it.”

“Selinger,” Matthew surmised. “Do you think there’s a problem?”

“You tell me,” Baldwin said. “A man with that name met with my mate and told her that the de Clermonts were his _hobby_.”

Matthew sighed. “This was all settled so long ago.”

“Or perhaps it wasn’t,” Baldwin suggested, his patience wearing thin.

“Where is he now?” Matthew asked.

“I have people making inquiries. But he’s left no trail which means….”

“He wants to keep us guessing.” Matthew paused. “If he comes anywhere near my family, I will take care of it,” he said.

“As will I,” Baldwin promised.

On his way to meet Estella, Baldwin decided to take a detour to the Department of History.

Owen Williams’ office was easy enough to find, and as luck would have it, the professor was in. The vampire stepped inside the room just as the human looked up from his paperwork.

“Well, well,” Owen said, looking him over. “Baldwin Montclair, I presume.”

The corner of Baldwin’s lip curled upward. Owen looked different from what he had seen in his mate’s blood. He had aged ten years, at least, and his eyes told stories he was sure Estella didn’t know.

“Professor Williams, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My wife speaks highly of you.”

Owen smirked. “Your wife and I know each other very well.”

Baldwin chuckled. “I’m well aware of your … _history_. I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself before we head back to New York.”

“Stell’s leaving town?” Owen asked.

“Yes, we just returned from Italy where we had some business to attend to. Now we’re going home together.”

“Is that what _she_ wants?” Owen asked. “I mean, you’ve been gone for so long. I visited her a couple of weeks ago. She was devastated and all alone. I’m glad I was there to comfort her.”

Baldwin’s heart sank at the implication in his choice of words, but at the same time, knowing the truth of the matter, he wanted to tear Owen’s head off his shoulders.

“You’re either very brave or very foolish,” Baldwin said.

Owen stared straight into the vampire’s eyes, challenging him. “You stole her life away. You made her one of you. And if it’s the last thing I do, I will make you pay.”

Baldwin stepped close enough to breathe him in deeply. If he ever needed to track Owen Williams, he could do it now in a heartbeat. He smiled. “You’re welcome to try, boy.”

He turned to leave, but Owen refused to allow him the last word.

“Tell her I said happy birthday.”

Baldwin turned just enough to give the man an amused look out of the corner of his eyes.

“Her human birthday is next week. That is, _if_ she still celebrates it.”

Baldwin nodded. “Thank you for remembering.”

“I don’t intend to ever forget,” the human vowed.

The vampire raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you tell her yourself?” He walked over to Owen’s desk, picked up a blank piece of Yale stationery and a pen and scrawled his wife’s private phone number. Then he returned the pen to its rightful place and slid the paper into the center of the desk. Looking up, he found himself staring into the wary eyes of the other man. “She wants you in her life.”

“She said that?” Owen asked.

“No,” Baldwin replied, “But I know my wife. And I want her to be happy.”

This time, Owen was silent. Baldwin turned and walked out.

~

Estella caught Baldwin’s scent the moment he stepped foot in the lab. She smiled but did not look up from the microscope until she had completed her analysis.

“Hey, Montclair, your husband’s here!” Chris shouted as he returned to his computer and sat down.

All eyes turned toward the sound, looking eagerly at the new man in the room.

“I’ll be right there,” she said, jotting down her notes in the journal next to her. When she did look up, she found Baldwin watching her with a proud smile. She walked over to him, and he put his arms around her.

“I’ve missed seeing you in a lab coat with your hair up,” he said, his voice low.

“Have you?” she asked. “Maybe when we get home I can put it back on and….”

“ _That’s_ all I need to hear,” Chris said without looking up. “You’re useless to me now that he’s back.”

Estella grinned and kissed Chris’s cheek. Surprised, Chris looked up at Baldwin who had raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to miss you,” she said to her friend. “Who will I have coffee with every day?”

Chris shook his head. “You should have thought about that before you let mister ray-of-sunshine here back into your life.”

“Hello, Baldwin.” Miriam had walked up behind him without anyone noticing.

Baldwin smiled kindly. “Miriam.”

“That was better,” Estella said. “I knew you were capable of greeting someone properly.”

Baldwin closed his eyes and sighed, the smile never leaving his lips. He held out a hand to Chris. “It’s been a pleasure seeing you again. You and Miriam should visit Elysium sometime. We would be glad to have you.”

Chris’s eyes widened, and he shook Baldwin’s hand. “I look forward to it.”

As they left the building, Baldwin’s hand settled into Estella’s. “There’s somewhere I’d like to go with you,” he said.

Estella smiled. “Lead the way.”

They walked down Prospect Street, and Estella wondered for a moment if they were stopping to see Eva. However, they walked past the Economics building, and Baldwin crossed to the other side of the road.

He led her down to Grove Street where they rounded the corner, and soon she found herself walking through the entrance to one of the oldest cemeteries in New Haven, a looming, Egyptian Revival archway bearing the words “The Dead Shall Be Raised”.

Together they walked down a long row of graves until they reached an imposing tomb with the name “Collins” carved along the side. At the foot of the tomb was an inscription stating that this was where J. Howard Collins and his wife had been laid to rest. To the right was a smaller headstone bearing the inscription:

_Josephine Collins  
Beloved Daughter  
1863 – 1880_

Baldwin stood in front of the grave holding tightly to Estella’s hand.

“She was beautiful,” he began. “Red-blonde curls, sapphire eyes, a smile that lit up a room. She could have had her pick of many eligible bachelors, but I made sure I was the only man she saw. She fell in love with me, she trusted me, and I used her to get back at her father over a _business deal_.” He spat the words in disgust. “Human lives are nothing to a man who believes he’s a god.”

He paused, and Estella watched him in silence.

“After she was gone … I felt that the least I could do for her was never go near her again. Since then, I’ve only come to New Haven when it was absolutely necessary.”

Estella reached out with her other hand and grasped his arm, understanding how difficult it had been for him to visit her, and he pulled her closer.

“It’s never been a good idea for me to get involved with anyone. What I leave behind….” His voice trailed off as he struggled with the confession.

Estella nodded. So much had become clear. “That first night, you wanted to know if I had any idea what I was asking when I begged you to stay.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” He met her gaze. “And when Marcus told me you had disappeared…. I feared the worst.”

A long silence fell between them.

“That morning before you left Elysium, I wanted to explain, but I couldn’t bear to see the look on your face when I told you what I’d done.”

She reached up and touched his cheek, and his eyes met hers again. “Don’t be afraid to tell me anything. No matter what you’ve done, I still love you.”

Baldwin pulled her into his arms, and she buried her face in his chest.

As they walked out of the gates, Estella turned to him. “I have one last visit to make before we leave for New York.”

Baldwin nodded. “Owen.”

Estella smiled and shook her head. “Eva.”

He exhaled and gave her a half-smile. “Of course. Take your time. I’ll be waiting for you.” She kissed him and they parted.

Estella made her way back to Lincoln Street and knocked on the red door. Eva answered quickly, smiling when she saw her friend. She stood back to let Estella in without a word.

“The color is back in your cheeks,” she said, closing the door. “I take it Baldwin went to Venice.”

Estella smirked. “He did.”

“Good,” Eva said.

“I can’t possibly know how difficult that was for you,” Estella said. “I will be grateful for the rest of my life.”

“Mates should not be separated,” Eva said. “Someone needed to set him straight. I suppose you’ll be going home now.”

“I am,” Estella confirmed. “And I’m going to miss our conversations.”

“You’ll be back,” Eva said with a knowing smile.

Estella laughed. “Yes, I will.”

“Should I keep an eye on Owen Williams?” Eva asked.

Estella’s jaw dropped, and she raised an eyebrow. “Are you offering to stalk a man for me?”

Eva threw back her head and laughed. “Nothing quite so obvious, but perhaps I can keep him from causing trouble, or at the very least, let you know if I suspect any.”

Estella contemplated the idea. “I would never ask anything like that of you. However, since you brought it up….” She giggled. “If you ever feel inclined….”

Eva nodded. “Consider it done.”

Estella sighed. “If you ever need _anything_ , you have my number.”

“I’ll keep in touch,” Eva promised.

Realizing she was starting to feel the ache again, Estella looked toward the door. Eva noticed and shook her head.

“I won’t keep you any longer. Go. Find him.”

Surprised, Estella’s eyes widened. Then she gave her friend a sheepish smile and nodded.

All the way back up Prospect Hill, Estella fought the urge to run as fast as she was capable. When she finally made it back to the house and walked inside, his scent overwhelmed her.

“Baldwin?” she called out.

He stepped out of the living room into the foyer and pulled her into his arms. She let out a ragged breath.

“Too long?” he asked.

“Far too long,” she replied.

He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Let’s go home, _cara mia_.”

~

The party was in full swing. Baldwin stood across the room, a glass of whisky in his hand, laughing at something one of his colleagues had just said. Even though she knew he found these things tedious, she also knew that on some level he enjoyed it. The networking, overhearing conversations that weren’t meant for his ears, using the knowledge he gained to his advantage somewhere down the line: it was all a part of who he was.

As he took a sip from his glass, his eyes scanned the room and found her staring. He raised an eyebrow, and she smiled seductively.

“Estella, we’ve missed you,” said the wife of one of those colleagues. “Where were you again?”

Estella looked back at the small group of women surrounding her. “New Haven.”

Another woman giggled. “What in the world were you doing there?”

Estella stared at her. “Working for Yale University,” she replied. “A friend of mine runs a lab on campus.”

“And he needed an … _assistant_?” another asked in an attempt to master the double entendre.

Estella chuckled under her breath and sighed.

At that moment, she felt Baldwin’s mouth on the back of her neck, his scent intoxicating her. She closed her eyes at the sensation. When she opened them again, the women were all staring wide-eyed.

“Forgive me, ladies,” Baldwin said. “Are you ready to head home, Dr. Montclair?” he purred into her ear.

Estella smiled and turned to face him. He pulled her into his arms possessively, and she raised an eyebrow as he pressed against her.

“I think we should,” she replied.

She turned back to the circle of women. “Ladies, it’s been wonderful to see you all again.”

None of them spoke as the couple walked toward the elevator, Baldwin’s hand resting possessively on the small of Estella’s back.

When the doors closed, she burst into a fit of laughter.

“How was that?” he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Darling, you were magnificent.”

“Mmmm,” he moaned, leaning in to kiss her. “If they don’t leave you alone now, I will personally deal with each and every one of them.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“Bankrupt their husbands?” he suggested.

Estella laughed. “My hero.”

*****  
_To be continued..._**


End file.
